A Daunting Vacation
by iJ3i
Summary: Kurama takes a break from work to visit family and friends, most of which he hasn’t seen in years. While staying at his mother’s new house, he catches the attention of two demons that turn his vacation into one he’ll never forget.
1. Chapter One

Hiya! Got another for you all! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary**: It's Christmastime and Kurama is finally going to see his mother (Shiori) and the gang (Yusuke and 'em) since he lost touch with them about five or so years ago. But, while he's at his mother's house, he finds himself the target of two very different demons, one he seems to know from his past years, and another that wants to end his life and perhaps the life of Shiori as well. Kurama is caught juggling that situation along with trying to have a normal Christmas with his family and friends and also advancing his relationship with Hiei- not that the latter two are troublesome for him. (Ahem...slight shounen-ai, but nothing, as with my other fics, too serious.)

**Note**: In this story, anything that happened after the Spirit Detective saga (episodes 1-25, I believe) has not taken place. Some of the characters from the other sagas will be used in this story.

Now that that's all clear...enjoy!

* * *

1

Kurama gripped the handle tighter, leaning to the side as the train jerked forward. He moved his legs further apart, attempting to better his balance. The train car was full nearly to the brim with commuters, and he was stuck in the middle of it. The air smelled like stale cigarette smoke and urine, two very unpleasant odors that Kurama tried his best to ignore.

Ordinarily, Kurama didn't take the train. It was just his luck that the one week he needed to travel the most was the one week his car broke down. Kurama was ignorant when it came to car care; the poor hunk of metal was sitting in a shop in town, possibly raking in a large profit for the crooked dealers who ran the place.

That evening, he was on his way to the suburbs around town to visit his mother while stopping by to see his friends as well. It had been a long train ride; the car was full when he boarded an hour earlier, and showed no signs of letting up.

He'd chosen the worst time to travel, the time people on normal schedules referred to as rush hour. Kurama worked in a field where he chose he own hours, and if he ever did take public transportation, it was a time when most people were at home.

The train pulled to a stop at a station where commuters could switch to another train if they had to. Kurama's ride was a straight shot down, end of the line. The train car began to empty and the air was replenished by the cool winter breeze that was allowed entry. Kurama debated whether or not to grab a seat before the people standing on the platform invaded in the newly freed space, but he couldn't make up his mind.

He was tired of standing up and knew that he had at least an hour more to go. On the other hand, there was always something to make him regret having a seat. Once he did snag a chair, someone would come stand around him, and they would breathe down his neck, or smack gum in his ear. They'd cough or sneeze without covering their mouth. They'd stare at his red hair, and sometimes have the gall to touch it with their sweaty hands. They'd smell like they hadn't had a shower in a while, or like cigarettes, and they'd lean against him when the train tilted, or came to a stop. But he was tired. He could deal with it, at least for a while.

Kurama snaked towards the end of the car to sit down, away from most of the people boarding. There, people were sleeping or reading, or listening to music through headphones. He was relieved when he found an open spot, and he quickly took it. The announcer's voice came through the hum of the growing crowd, telling them where they were and what the next stop would be, then informing them on how long it would take to get there.

Kurama settled back and relaxed, holding his shoulder bag on his lap in front of him and setting his overnight bag in the crook between the seat and the train wall. The floor _looked_ clean, but he doubted it really was. He hoped he wouldn't have to regret putting the bag down later, but there was no where else to set it down besides in his seat, and he was sure the bag wasn't nearly as exhausted as he was.

Kurama closed his eyes, thinking about what he'd do once he arrived at his mother's. The next thing he remembered, he was already at his stop. He jerked up, looking around as everyone left on the train stepped off onto the platform. He looked down quickly, relieved to see that his bag was still there. He let out a tired sigh and stood up, reaching down to grab the bag.

He left the train car slowly, looking around to try to remember where he was. He walked over to a bench that was empty, waiting for the crowd near the stairwells to diminish. It was nice to breathe fresh air again. Really, he'd prefer it if the train cars weren't heated because at least then, the air wouldn't be so stifling when the cars were full.

He looked out passed the banisters, seeing quickly that it had begun to snow. A snowflake floated here and there, and through the railings, he could see that it was sticking to the ground when it reached it. He looked towards the stairs again and saw that most of the commuters had gone. He grabbed his bag again and headed for them, jogging down them quickly once he reached them.

The air was even chillier down there; the cool wind nipped at his chin and nose. He positioned the bag so that it wouldn't be that much of a nuisance to carry and made his way towards the corner.

There, he stopped to wait for the light to change, looking in the distance towards where he was headed. He could barely see beyond the street corners he faced; the air was filled with silvery billows of fog and the snowfall had increased.

Kurama pulled his hat up over his head and readjusted himself while he waited. He slipped into his gloves and rewrapped his scarf around his neck. He sniffed a little, wishing he had a tissue with him. But he'd be there soon enough.

Crossing the street moments later, Kurama realized that this was the trip of a lifetime for him. It had been years since he'd last seen his mother. Once Kurama went off to school, Shiori had gone on a trip to Paris with a young man she'd met and lived there for a few years.

In the beginning, she wrote Kurama constantly, but because she moved around a lot, when Kurama moved into his latest apartment, the mail was lost, and therefore, so was their means of contact.

The young man she was so fond of had to travel halfway across the world on business. Since their relationship had begun to dwindle, they went their separate ways. Shiori moved back to Japan. Kurama had no idea of her whereabouts until one evening when Hiei stopped by his apartment.

Hiei, for reasons unbeknownst to Kurama, had made it his business to watch over Shiori. He sensed she'd returned, and after a little trickery with his jagan, he found her. She was living in the same building Kurama planned to visit her in at that very moment.

Hiei, of course, did not go up to her and talk to her, but, with a little trickery with his jagan again, he was able to convince her to contact Yusuke, whom lived in the area and often crossed paths with her. Yusuke called Kurama up that very day and gave him her information. And now, Kurama would finally see her again.

He walked down through the blocks, attempting every now and then to see the addresses of the buildings. He traveled down six blocks until he reached her home. It was a small building, covered in siding that appeared to be tan, but with the haze about, Kurama wasn't sure.

The windows were curtained and the curtains were drawn. Kurama could see her peering out the largest that revealed a tiny little dining room. He smiled and hurried up the stairs. He could see her figure come away from the window as he reached the porch. He reached over and knocked.

The door opened soon after, Shiori's eyes slowly trailing up to meet Kurama's. Her expression was quite worn, but she looked very excited. Kurama could see sparkles, and they made his own eyes twinkle.

"_Okaasan_..." he muttered, standing in the doorway. He could not stop smiling, or staring at the woman before him.

"Shuuichi, my darling," she said, leaning towards him and hugging him tightly. "You must come inside, my son. Come and get warm near the fire." Kurama stepped inside, trying to hug Shiori, set down his bags and remove his winter gear all at once. Shiori reached for a bag and it pulled her down to the floor. She apparently hadn't expected it to be that heavy.

"Oh, no, '_kaasan_, it's alright. I will take care of all of this." Kurama closed the door behind him and yanked his scarf off.

"It's such a wonderful time, Shuuichi. You look just the same, just as handsome as always." Kurama grinned at her sheepishly. The woman sure knew how to make a guy blush.

"Nice and toasty in here," he said, taking off his coat. She reached for it.

"Let's get you hung up," she said to it and went towards the closet. Kurama grabbed his things and followed her.

"I've missed you so much mother," Kurama said, stopping behind her. She opened the closet door.

"Oh, Shuuichi, it's been so lonely without you," she said. "Once you left, I was so lonely...and coming back here...living here all by myself."

"Well, I'm here for the season, _okaasan_," Kurama said. "And I hope to be the best of company to you." Shiori smiled, reaching up to hang up the coat.

"You always have been." She turned to him, watching him put his hat and gloves in his coat pockets and the scarf over the hook. He looked at her as he closed the door. "Your cheeks are so rosy," she said. "It reminds me of when you were just a little boy...you were such a darling. You would come in from playing in the snow, and you'd be as white a snowman, but your face...it was always so rosy. Especially your little nose." Kurama smiled again. "Now to take you to your room. Don't think this is the only time you'll visit me, son. I expect many visits from you. I have a nice room, set aside just for you." Kurama grabbed his things and followed Shiori down the hall to his room.

"Here we are," she said, opening the door. "Get yourself settled and come right on back out. We don't have too much longer before the guests arrive."

"Guests?" Kurama asked, not happy with the prospect of company on the first night of his visit.

"You'll see," she said. Kurama nodded as she closed the door. He went over to the bed and sat his bags down on top of it. The room was quaint, painted a sunny yellow with murals of flowers along the bottom borders of the wall.

He could smell the faint scent of lavender, and as he sat down, the smell of cherry blossoms wafted up to greet him. Those were his two favorite scents next to the scent of a rose. He smiled to himself as he looked around.

Nearly everything was made of wood; the bed frame, the desk, the dresser, the shelving. He could see several planters set next to the windowsill. The shelves were attached to the wall, and had low beam lighting, just as the shelves in his old bedroom used to have.

He stood up and leaned over one of his bags, searching for the zipper. He unzipped it and opened it to take out his clothing and odds and ends. He made quick work of putting it all away so that he could talk with his mother a little longer before their time was interrupted.

"_Okaasan_," he called out, heading down the hall. Shiori waved to him midway, poking her head out from the kitchen.

"Did you like the room?" she asked as he approached.

"Yes," he said. "I appreciate the effort, _okaasan_, I really do." She beamed at that and ushered him inside the kitchen.

"I must admit that I had the evening planned for a while now," she said. She went over to the kitchen island and held her hands out. "One of my favorite activities to do with you, Shuuichi, is cooking. "Could you help me put together the hors d'oeuvres?"

"But, of course, '_kaasan_. It would suffice to say that I, too, enjoy doing that with you." She rolled up the sleeves of her Christmas sweater, and pulled whatever strands of her hair that had come loose from her bun behind her ears.

"Let's see now..." she said. "Here we are. I just need to get everything all plated up. You're such a creative young man."

"Let's see what we have here," Kurama said, pulling up his sleeves as well. He helped his mother set the hors d'oeuvres on their platters and put a cake in the oven.

"There we are," she said. "Now we can talk in the living room. I just know you have so much to tell me," she said. Kurama smiled at her and helped her carry the platters into the living room. They arranged them on the dining room table and then went across the room and sat down on the couch.

"How was your return home?" Kurama asked.

"It was alright," Shiori said. "But...it wasn't the same. For some reason, upon returning home...I just thought you'd be there. Like I was coming home to you." She shook her head. "Tell me, Shuuichi, what have you been up to? Did you open up that shop like you wanted?" Kurama shook his head.

"I've changed professions," he said. "I'm a private detective now." Shiori's face saddened quite a bit at that and she looked down.

"I see," she said, patting his hand. "Well, you were always looking out for others," she said.

"You think...I should do something else?" he asked, never having doubted his line of work until then.

"Not at all, Shuuichi. I want you to be happy, first and foremost, and if that's what you want to do, then you do it." She gave a slight chuckle after that, and patted his hand again. Kurama looked down, wanting to ask more questions, but not pressing the matter further.

"Do you still have the pictures of Paris you wanted to show me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do...but...that can wait until after dinner tomorrow. So, Shuuichi...I was hoping that you would bring a certain someone by."

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, confused.

"Hi...ei?" Shiori asked. She shook her head. "No, not just a friend. A special someone...a lady friend."

"Oh, I see," Kurama said. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, _okaasan_, but, really I haven't had time to settle down just yet." Shiori nodded.

"There's still time for you yet, Shuuichi," she said with a smile. Kurama smiled back, thinking about the subject in his mind. How long _had_ he been neglecting that part of his life? There was a knock at the door. Shiori leaned and kissed his forehead.

"They've come," she said as she stood. She straightened out her skirt and walked over to the door. Kurama followed her, approaching just as she opened it.

"_Konbanwa_, Shiori-_san_," Yukimura Keiko said as she walked inside. "Yusuke's out at the car...he'll be in any moment now." Keiko turned to Kurama. "Ah! Kurama-_kun_. It's been a long time, _ne_?" Kurama hugged her.

"Yes, it has," he said. "It's nice to see you again." He helped her out of her winter coat. Yusuke slid inside.

"_Oi_! It's a blizzard out there!" he said, shaking his coat off.

"Yusuke, manners!" Keiko scolded quietly. Yusuke raised an eyebrow and stood up straighter.

"_Sumimasen_," he said, holding his hand to his chest. He closed the door. "Ok, here goes. Good evening, Minamino-_san_... It's a pleasure to be here tonight." Shiori smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure having you both."

"Let me get your coat, Yusuke," Kurama said.

"Well, don't I get a hello or something!" Yusuke said. Kurama grinned.

"I suppose you're right," he said reaching to shake his hand. Yusuke raised an eyebrow again. He laughed and pushed Kurama's hand away.

"Come here, you," he said, leaning forward to hug him. Kurama patted him on the back.

"It's nice to see you again, Yusuke."

"You bet it is," Yusuke said.

"Something smells really good," Keiko said, looking around. She glanced over at the dining table.

"Please, help yourself," Shiori said. Keiko nodded and went over to the table.

"I'll be right back," Kurama said, walking towards the closet. He slipped their coats on the hooks beside his and joined them in the living room again.

"Kuwabara's on his way," Yusuke informed him, looking the dining room table over. "He had to take care of some things before he came." Kurama nodded.

"How is Kuwabara?" Kurama asked. "I haven't seen him, or spoken to him at all."

"If it wasn't for Shizuru, neither would I," Yusuke said.

"Mm, Yusuke...try these," Keiko said, holding her hand out to the platter that held the hors d'oeuvres she referred to. "They're really good. Shiori-_san_...you made these?" Shiori nodded.

"Yes."

"They're really very good. I'm afraid there won't be many left for Kuwa-_kun_." Shiori laughed lightly.

"_Arigatou_, Keiko-_san_," she said with a nod. Kurama helped himself to her snacks as well as Yusuke.

"I've been meaning to ask..." Kurama began, looking at Keiko. "I was sure that when I saw your broadcast that you'd only used your maiden name for face, but...I don't see any rings."

"No," Keiko said, shaking her head. "Yusuke and I haven't married." Kurama nodded.

"Well, what's the hold up?" Shiori asked. "Surely it's been long enough."

"Yeah, well, Yusuke and I have decided not to take that step just yet," she said.

"It's something we both don't have planned for a while..." Yusuke said. "We've agreed that, uh, we should do it a little later." Kurama nodded.

"So great," he said. "I know we don't keep close in touch, but I would love to take part in the ceremony...which is why I mentioned it."

"Oh, of course!" Keiko said. "We wouldn't dream of going through that without all of those who mean the most to us there." Kurama smiled.

"Well, I wish Kuwabara felt the same way," he said. "I felt a little hurt that he hadn't invited me."

"Don't feel upset, Kurama," Yusuke said. "None of us were there. He went and got eloped and disappeared for a year...came back with her. Shizuru was told not to tell us anything, but I was able to squeeze that little bit from her." Kurama reached for another hors d'oeuvre.

"I have to agree with you and Keiko..." he began. "If I were to get married, I would definitely want you all to be there."

"_When_ you get married, Shuuichi," Shiori urged. "_When_." Kurama grinned at her.

"When," he repeated. There was a knock at the door.

"Ah!" Shiori beamed. "They're here." She went over to the front door and opened it, startled to see that no one was there. She frowned and stepped out onto the porch.

"Step back inside, _okaasan_, you'll catch cold," Kurama said quickly. He came forward and reached for her, stopping suddenly, sensing something nearby. He froze up, staring off into the distance. Something didn't feel right. "Come on," Kurama said slowly, helping her back inside. He closed the door.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke whispered to him as he approached. Kurama feigned a smile and shook his head.

"Why do you ask?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Yusuke said. Kurama shook his head again.

"It was nothing," he said. They gathered at the table again and ate while talking. Shiori excused herself to the kitchen just as there was another knock at the door. This time, it was a loud knock and it was followed by a set of fainter ones.

"Hello?" a small voice asked.

"Who is it?" another rang out. Kurama raised an eyebrow as he opened the door. Two small children were standing there, looking up at him.

"Hello!" the little girl said, waving at him. Kurama smiled.

"Well, hello there," he said, looking up at who he presumed to be their mother. Kuwabara was standing behind them, grinning widely. Kurama beamed. "Well, hello!" he said again, stepping aside so that they could come in. "What an absolutely pleasant surprise!"

"Isn't it though?" Kuwabara asked, following his family inside. He grabbed Kurama's hand and shook it roughly as he pulled him forward to give him a one-armed hug.

"Babies!" Keiko exclaimed, hurrying over to them. Kurama closed the door behind them. "When did this happen?" she asked. She bowed at the woman who struggled to keep her children from running around the house. "Hello...I don't believe we've met."

"Yeah, introduce us, Kuwabara," Yusuke said, shaking his hand. "Looks like you've got your hands full."

"This is Naoto, my very beautiful wife," Kuwabara began, patting her on the shoulder. "And these are the twins, Eiji and Eiko."

"Yay!" the little boy said, reaching for the table. "Cookies!"

"Ei, behave!" Naoto scolded gently. "You must first ask, lest you won't get a thing." The young boy stopped and looked around. He pointed at Kurama.

"Him?" he asked. Kurama kneeled to him.

"We don't have cookies, but we have cake," he said. "You may have some when it's ready."

"Mmm! I like cake!" the boy exclaimed.

"Momma Nao..." the girl said timidly. "I'm hot." Naoto unzipped her coat.

"Let me take them," Kurama said, reaching for them once the two young children shrugged their way out of them. Kuwabara kept his and took Naoto's. He followed Kurama to the closet. There wasn't much space left. "I'll put them in the closet of my room," Kurama said, grabbing his coat. He took his and the little kid's coats towards the back of the house.

He stepped into his room and went over to the closet. He opened it, pausing a moment, feeling as if something was wrong. He looked around the room, feeling a chill. The window was open.

Kurama's eyes lowered in a suspicious slant. He quickly hung the coats and then went over to the window. He was sure it was closed when he first arrived. He looked down at the window sill, thinking that maybe he could tell how long the window had been open from the amount of snow that had gathered there.

There was a large tree indirectly outside the window, and so not much snow was around the sill. He looked out and sighed, not seeing anything beyond the haze. He came back inside and shut the window.

"Shuuichi!" his mother called. "Come join us for some cocoa." Kurama pulled away from the window and towards his bed. He kneeled and looked underneath it. There was nothing there. He got up and dusted his knees, leaving the room to join his family and friends in the living room.

* * *

Did ya like it? Huh, huh? Wanna see more?? Got some advice for my work? I'd love to hear from you about anything you wanna say, flames and all. Please review!

J3


	2. Chapter Two

What happened to Yukina, you ask? ::chuckles nervously:: Well, uh...you know how Kuwabara's so fickle and all...he just kinda...knew it wouldn't work out with Yukina, and Hiei being her brother and all...he just kinda...grew up. Yeah...there we go. The action, so to say, will commence sooner than later...perhaps...in this chapter?? Perhaps, I've said too much...or perhaps I'm just blowing hot air... Well, either way...on with the show!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

2

"Are you sure you're alright, Shuuichi?" Shiori asked him as he helped her clear the table.

"Yes, _okaasan_, I'm fine," he told her. "Really."

"You just seem so distant all of a sudden." Kurama looked at her.

"I'm a little tired," he said. "Perhaps that is why." Shiori nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"Well, I know you've had an exhausting day. Why don't you call it a night? I'll take care of things out here."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I wouldn't want to leave you to take care of this by yourself."

"I'll be fine," she said, waving a hand at him as she returned from the kitchen. "Now go on." Kurama kissed her goodnight and went towards his room. He opened the door slowly, still feeling cautious. He looked around, seeing that nothing was out of the ordinary. He sighed and went inside. He pulled off his sweater, and then sat down on the bed.

He pulled his bags across the comforter and walked over to a corner of the room to sit them down. He took some pajamas from the dresser he stood near and dropped them on the bed as he crossed the room to get to the bathroom. In there, he brushed his teeth, flossed and undressed. He went back into the room, slipping on his pajamas quickly and then climbing under the sheets to get warm.

He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the novel that was sitting on top of it. He opened it up and began reading it, trying to pass the time and tire himself out. He wasn't really tired, and had the urge to go help his mother with the dishes, but she'd already dismissed him. He snuggled deeper into the bed and yawned, blinking a few times before focusing on the words again. The book was not all that interesting, but it would do.

After a half hour, he closed the book and slid it up on the table. He turned to the window and looked out, wondering what he would be doing if he were at home. They'd eaten a substantial amount of snacks; enough, he was sure, to hold him through the night. It was still snowing quite heavily, and he enjoyed watching snowflakes slowly falling outside his window.

He stood up and walked over to it, leaning when he reached it to peer out into the night. This close to the pane, he could see the large snowflakes clearly. The smaller ones seemed to create a large sheet of white against the darkness of the night. The window was slightly frosted over. Kurama reached up and wiped it with his hand, broadly at first, but then wrote his name on the pane. He chuckled, feeling childish and wiped the entire pane clear.

As he stood up straighter, he heard a noise directly outside of the window. He looked out, startled to see a face staring back at him. Whoever it was banged on the window. Kurama shot back, contemplating whether or not he should open it. Who in their right mind would do something like that?

"What are you staring at me for?" the voice on the other side asked. "Go get back in the bed." Kurama's first reaction was to smile and he reached to open the window.

"Hey, you," he said, his entire face brightening.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked, looking confused. "Go to bed."

"If I wasn't tired before, I'm definitely not tired now. Come on inside, Hiei. Come in and get warm."

"Fire demons are always warm, fox," Hiei said, climbing inside. Kurama closed the window behind him.

"And here I thought you were a murderer or something," Kurama joked.

"I saw the fear in your eyes," Hiei teased back. "I'm lucky you locked it earlier. I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara and Keiko leaving when I came back." Kurama frowned.

"Wait a minute," he said. "If...the window was locked..."

"What?"

"The window was open when I came in here at one point. When I saw you out there, I was hoping it was you that had opened it."

"I saw you walking around in here, putting things in that thing right there." He pointed at dresser. "I tried to open the window, but it wouldn't, so I left."

"So who opened my window? That's been bothering me all night."

"Maybe it was Shiori," Hiei said with a shrug. "It's no big deal."

"You're right..." Kurama said, looking at his door. "So...what brought you over here?"

"Well, I'm not going stay in your apartment when you're not there," Hiei said. Kurama grinned.

"You missed me already?" he asked. "How nice of you to come all the way over here." Hiei looked at him blankly. "Did you leave the door unlocked again?"

"No," Hiei said quickly. "I didn't even go in. I knew you'd already left."

"And so you had to come keep me company," Kurama said.

"Whatever makes you feel good," Hiei said dismissively. Kurama laughed at him. "I'm hungry," Hiei said. "Does Shiori have tuna?"

"I don't know..." Kurama said. "I haven't looked through the pantries. But...we had cake. Want a slice?"

"Yeah," Hiei said, trying to hide his excitement. Kurama nodded and headed for the door.

"I'll be right back." Kurama left the room and went to the kitchen. Shiori was inside, sitting at the counter in her pajamas and a pink robe. She was reading the paper, and one of the first things Kurama noticed was that she was wearing glasses. "You're still up?" he asked. Shiori jumped, quickly taking off her glasses.

"Oh," she said shakily. "Shuuichi...you scared me half to death!" She sat her glasses down and sighed, pressing a hand up to her chest. "My!" She got of off the stool. "I guess I'm not used to having someone else here." Kurama smiled.

"Well, as long as I'm here, you have nothing to worry about," he said, going over to the counter. He took the cover off of the lazy susan in which the cake sat.

"Still hungry?" she asked. "I could make you a sandwich." Kurama smiled at her, shaking his head.

"You just go back to your reading..." he said, taking a slice and putting it on a paper towel. "I'll just be a minute in here."

"You really shouldn't eat sweets right before bed, Shuuichi," Shiori said.

"It's just so good, mother. Just one slice won't hurt." Shiori chuckled.

"Alright...you're a grown man now." She patted his hand. "I love you, Shuuichi," she said sadly.

"What's the matter, mother?" he asked, setting the cake on the counter and turning to her. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she said, giving him a hug. "I've just missed you..." He hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, too, mother." He let go and reached for the cake. "But I'm here for you, now. So don't let those feelings cloud your knowledge of that." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"'Night, Shuuichi." She smiled at him, watching him leave. Kurama went back into his room. Hiei was standing by the window.

"Here you go," Kurama said, going over to him with the piece of cake. "Mom made it, so you know it's delicious." Hiei looked at the cake hungrily.

"You make pretty good cake." Kurama looked surprised.

"Well, thank you."

"Yeah, sure," Hiei said, grabbing a handful of cake and stuffing his face with it. He made a satisfied noise and ate a little more before looking up at Kurama. "So you're not going to be going to the _makai_ at all, are you?" he asked.

"Not while I'm here."

"How long?" Hiei asked.

"At least a week...but mother might convince me to stay longer. I can't say that my bank account will agree."

"What's the big deal?" Hiei asked. "Oh, yeah, that's right..." He shook his head. "You know, Kurama, if you'd just up and become Youko again, you wouldn't have to worry about things like these." Kurama looked down.

"Don't you ever say that again," he said bitterly. Hiei shrugged and continued to eat his cake. Kurama sat down on his bed and grabbed his book again, settling under his sheets.

"Uh...Kurama..." Hiei began.

"What?"

"You're still upset?"

"No." Kurama sat up. "What is it?"

"If I could go out there and toss this myself, I would...but you have to do it." Kurama sighed and got up, going over to Hiei and taking the balled up napkin. He paused and leaned forward, dabbing Hiei's face with the napkin.

"You're so messy, Hiei," he said. Hiei backed away from him. Kurama smirked and went into the kitchen. Shiori was still reading at the table, and looked up at him quickly.

"Breakfast is at seven, alright, Shuuichi," she said. Kurama paused.

"You sure we can't push it back a few hours," he suggested.

"You're really exhausted, aren't you?" she asked. "Alright, well, breakfast will be when you wake up, then. Unless it's noon, but...you don't sleep in _that_ late do you?" Kurama chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'll be up before then." He returned to his bedroom. Hiei was sitting in the corner underneath the wall shelves.

"So, can I stay here or what?" he asked.

"If you're not afraid of mother seeing you," Kurama said, going to his bed. "But I don't mind if you do."

"Hn." Hiei settled further in his corner.

"Would you like a blanket?"

"Is it just me, or do you keep forgetting what type of demon I am?" Kurama chuckled and laid down.

"You know...it's a shame you didn't come sooner. Kuwabara's married with children...his wife and kids are absolutely darling."

"What about our Detective?" Hiei asked. "He and Keiko go through those ridiculous _ningen_ practices yet?"

"No, not yet. But I hope they do soon. I can't wait for a bunch of little Yusukes running around."

"I'm glad you're not doing stuff like that." Kurama laughed.

"Why?" he asked. "That's like the epitome of _ningen_ happiness."

"Not you," Hiei said, closing his eyes. "Not you." Kurama stared at him a little longer before turning out the light. He pulled his sheets up and curled up, falling asleep moments later.

The next morning, after breakfast, Kurama set to washing the dishes. Shiori remained at the kitchen island, this time writing down all she needed to decorate the house and for the preparations of her Christmas dinner. She was scribbling on a piece of paper, occasionally scratching something out, or erasing.

"There," she said, turning to Kurama. "Now all I have to do is go to the store. But...I don't know how I'll manage to get out there. I looked out the window and it's got to be at least six inches high out there."

"I'd prefer for you to stay inside, _okaasan_," Kurama said. "I will take care of it."

"Oh, Shuuichi, that's very nice of you, but I just have to get out of this house. Winter is my favorite season, after all." Kurama turned the faucet off and dried his hands. He looked at her.

"If you insist," he said, throwing the paper towel away. "But, at least let me shovel the walk first."

Fifteen minutes later, Kurama was out in front of the house, shoveling the walk. Many neighbors had already done so and there were a few out at that time. Down the block, Kurama could hear the sound of a snow blower. He preferred the hard labor of manually shoveling, though he was not quite sure why.

He started at the edge of her property, where someone next door had ended, and began to shovel. He continued until he reached the front yard, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. He had become unbearably hot beneath the layers he wore. He pulled his scarf off and stood the shovel up in the pile of snow on the lawn. He breathed in and out heavily, sniffing occasionally.

As he went to reach for the shovel again after his period of rest, he felt that strange ping again; the intuition that something was wrong. He spun around and looked up towards the house. Shiori was at the window. She waved to him and showed him a bag of hot cocoa powder. She gave him a nod and walked away from the window. Kurama grabbed the shovel and turned around again. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the young man standing behind him.

"You scared me," Kurama said, backing away a few steps. The man stared at him.

"Need some help?" he asked. Kurama shook his head.

"No, but thank you." The young man nodded, but didn't leave.

"You have very beautiful hair," he said. "You take after your mother." Kurama looked up at him. "Your mother's a very lovely lady. We threw a house-warming party for her, she's really great company. She told us all about you, Shuuichi. She's very proud of you." Kurama nodded.

"I know. A boy couldn't ask for a better parent." The man smiled at him, taking a few steps closer.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like my help?"

"Positive," Kurama said quickly. The man nodded.

"I'll see you around, Shuuichi." He walked away. Kurama shivered, not from the cold, but from the uneasiness he felt.

On the surface, the man _seemed_ normal. He was just a little taller than Kurama, with long, slick black hair and stunning wisteria eyes. But there was this nature to him that Kurama did not trust. And the way he spoke was unnerving. Kurama shivered again. He quickly finished shoveling and hurried inside. Shiori had a nice steamy cup of cocoa waiting for him.

Later, in his room, he sat down at his desk and waited. He hadn't seen Hiei since the previous night and wondered where he had run off to. Kurama pulled out some paper from his shoulder bag and began to write on it; nothing important, just as a way to pass the time. If he were at home, he would probably get up and go to the office, check his mail and see if there were any checks for him. Alternatively, if he didn't feel like going out, he'd just stay at home, talk to Hiei, gather notes, or watch television.

At the moment, he couldn't do those things. For one, he was on vacation. Secondly, Hiei was not there and, thirdly, the only television in the house was the one in the living room—the same one from when Kurama was growing up. He doubted it worked at all, and did not have the patience to find out.

There was a knock at his door. He slid whatever he'd been working on in his bag and hiked it up on his shoulder. He went over to the door and opened it. Shiori stood on the other side, clad in her winter gear. She smiled at him as he stepped out. He followed her towards the front of the house, zipping and covering himself up appropriately.

"It doesn't ordinarily take long to get over there, but with the snow, who knows what the traffic's like," Shiori said.

"Could you give me the address?" Kurama asked, dead-set on driving. Shiori paused in thought.

"I can't say that I know the address..." she said. "I just know how to get there. It's near the train station...about two blocks down on Elm." Kurama nodded.

"Are you ready, then?" he asked. She nodded. They headed out the door and towards Shiori's car. It was partially snowed in and so Kurama took a little time to shovel a way out. Slush dominated the roads, causing Kurama to slip a little. He helped Shiori into the passenger's side and went around to the driver's seat. They both buckled up before he took off, heading for the train station.

"You know, Shuuichi, I left the house undecorated so that we could do it together..."

"I'm really glad that you did. Decorating for the season is one of my favorite things to do... Since I knew I wasn't going to be home, I didn't fix up the apartment. I'm looking forward to it." Shiori smiled.

"It'll be just like old times," she said. "You know...you don't have to leave so soon after Christmas. I'm sure we can find a nice way to celebrate the New Year." Kurama grinned.

"I'm sorry mother," he said. "As much as I love being here with you, I have a job to do and I can't afford to take too long of a vacation." He paused, looking at her while they sat at a red light. "Although," he said slowly. "By the time my visit is over, I can't say that I'll want to leave. I know I'll want to stay. I really have missed you. Being here is reminding me of old times."

"I feel the same way. Cooking that big breakfast and watching you eat every bite...it was very pleasing to me." She patted his shoulder. Kurama smiled and turned his attention to the road. Once he reached the train station, he turned to her again.

"Which way is Elm?" he asked.

"Take a right...and it should be two streets down." He nodded and got into the appropriate lane. He took a right and drove on. He could see the large Mega-Mart sign as he approached. He stopped and waited for the traffic to slow enough to be able to pull into the parking lot.

"This is a very nice car," he said. "Mine's a little jerky, but this rides very smoothly." She nodded.

"Nathan lent it to me and never took it back," she said, thinking about her American beau. "I still can't believe he hasn't come back for it."

"Perhaps he meant for you to have it."

"Perhaps," she said.

"I would have left you something, as well...although, if I were him, I doubt I would have left you in the first place."

"He didn't really _leave_ me," she said. "We sort of...left each other. It was a mutual agreement." Kurama nodded.

"Well," he said, turning quickly into the lot. "Let's just say I would be regretting that decision right about now. Especially knowing what a great holiday feast I would be about to miss." Once inside, Shiori grabbed a cart and handed Kurama a list and a card.

"Here...you go over to that machine and take out some money. There's another machine next to it that if you type in the things you're not sure where to find them, the aisle number will show up. You take care of the decorations and I'll get the food."

Kurama nodded and headed towards where she pointed. He looked around, but didn't see either machine amongst the lines of carts and shelves of displays. Looking up, he spotted the sign that signified their location. He followed it, walking forward and then turning where the arrow pointed. The two machines were in the far corner of the nook of the store, sitting solitarily with magazine racks and gumball machines.

Kurama went over to them, first taking out money using the information that was on the paper Shiori had given him. Then he moved on to the other machine. The welcome screen was displayed.

He began to utilize the machine, following the instructions and pushing the specified buttons. He jumped suddenly when the machine buzzed at him, indicating that he had done something wrong. His eyebrows lowered and he tried again. This time, at the same part as last time, the machine buzzed twice. He put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Of all the..." he muttered. He tried yet again, using only one hand, mockingly reading the selections aloud to himself to make sure all was well. BUZZ! His face sharpened fiercely. Sure, the magnificent Youko could crack the most complex codes and seals, but he could not handle this simple machine?

He was well aware that he could just leave and look for the items on the list by using the store signs, but he would figure out how to get that machine to work if it took him all day. He loosened his coat and took it off, setting it next to his shoulder bag.

He concentrated hard, ignoring the notion that perhaps the machine was broken. He tried again. BUZZ, BUZZ! Frowning deeply, he pushed a random button forcefully. He was absolutely startled to see a hand reached over his.

He froze up, catching an odor, one that made his stomach knot. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Let me show you how," the wispy haired man whispered to him, taking a step closer, and leaning on Kurama's backside. Kurama stepped forward, watching the man's hands press a series of buttons. The welcome screen popped up. He felt annoyed at the man's presence. He could figure it out himself if he wanted to, he didn't need any help!

He watched what buttons the man pressed, seeing nothing different with how he did it. Suddenly, the machine vibrated and out popped a receipt-like slip with all the things Kurama needed to find on it. Kurama frowned again. He didn't see anything different.

"Thank you," he said curtly, snatching the receipt. The man reached his other hand out on the side of Kurama and breathed in deep. Kurama could feel the skin on his neck cool. Was he sniffing his hair? Kurama shivered at the thought of it.

"You're very welcome..." he said, leaning forward again. "You know, Shuuichi... There are many different ways you can repay me for this. Simple things, as it was a simple task."

"Step away from me," Kurama said, angrily. "I said thank you, that was all that you deserved."

"I like them feisty," the man said, backing away. He narrowed his eyes, reaching up to touch Kurama's hair. Kurama slapped his hand away. He could feel the man's eyes on him as he reached for his things and walked away.

"Keep your perverted comments to yourself," Kurama said. "And stay away from me." Kurama walked away quickly, feeling his face burn hot as he became livid. He left the area, heading back into the main part of the store.

* * *

How do you like it so far? I'd just love to know. And how shall I find out??? Reviews, of course! ::wink wink:: They would really make my day!

J3


	3. Chapter Three

Boo! Did I scare ya? No? ...Okay then. Here's chapter three, anyway.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

3

"Shuuichi, dear..." Shiori called out from behind the tree. Kurama stood up and looked over to her.

"Yes?"

"Could you...? I'm not tall enough to get up here..." she said. "Could you take care of the top of the tree?"

"Sure," Kurama said. "Here, you hook the ornaments and pass them to me." Looking the tree over, Kurama saw that the top of the tree was barren. He smiled at his mother and began to place decorations on it, while she handed him ornaments and made the bottom of the tree look better. Once they were done, Kurama placed the star on the top of the tree. Shiori clasped her hands together.

"Oh, how wonderful," she said. "It feels so nice to have a tree this year."

"What was Christmas like with Nathaniel?" Kurama asked, putting all the unused ornaments neatly in a box for storage.

"It was nice, but never this nice," she explained. "I mean...we did celebrate Christmas, but...it just seemed like there was something missing." Kurama nodded. "How did you celebrate?"

"I didn't, really..." Kurama said. "I just bought a small lighted tree and baked cookies and made cocoa....really....I just listened to the Christmas songs on the radio." Shiori looked sad.

"That sounds just miserable, Shuuichi," she said. "Well, no more of that. We will have a proper Christmas this year." Kurama smiled as he stood up with the box. "That goes in the basement for now," she said, reaching for it.

"I've got it," he said, heading towards the back of the house. Shiori nodded. "Well, then Shuuichi...I'm going to be busy wrapping presents so don't come peeking." Kurama chuckled.

"I promise," he said. He walked past his room door and turned down the tiny hall that held the door to the laundry room and to the basement. He opened the basement door and began his descent. The basement was neat, it was nearly empty, containing heaters and things of that nature and a few neatly stacked boxes. He sat the box of Christmas ornaments down next to the other boxes and dusted his hands. He left the basement, going back up to his room. Hiei was climbing in the window.

"Hey, fox," he said.

"Hey, Hiei..." Kurama said as he closed the door. "Where'd you run off to?"

"You'll never guess what I found," Hiei said, closing the window. He wore a satisfied grin on his face. "Training in winter is tiring."

"Oh, you've found a new place to train?" Kurama asked excitedly. "Well, where is it?"

"Back there somewhere. Not a _ningen_ for miles." Hiei grinned again. Kurama smiled.

"That sounds great. You'll have to show me where it is."

"That's why I came here." Kurama looked confused.

"To show me?"

"Yeah. You got a minute?" Kurama nodded.

"Of course." Kurama dressed and told Hiei to meet him out back. He left a note on his bedroom door telling Shiori that he was going to go for a walk. Kurama left the house through the laundry room door, taking the key with him. Hiei was standing near his bedroom window. He nodded at Kurama and went over to him.

"You'll like it," he said. "I remember seeing it when it was fall. It was all flowery and stuff." Kurama smiled.

"Well, what's it like now?" Hiei grinned again.

"It's got this big huge rock formation, and I can see for miles on top of it. Everything's covered in snow, but the brook there isn't frozen over. If only there were demons there for me to kill." Kurama lowered his eyebrows.

"I see where your passions lie," he joked. Hiei grinned again.

"What...? I softened it up with all that nature talk," he said. He shrugged. "I don't know... I just think it would be better if there was something to hunt."

"I know how you feel." Hiei nodded.

"I know." Kurama smiled at him, but said nothing else. He walked alongside Hiei for over an hour before they reached the area in which Hiei referred to. It was a nice place to be in. It was quiet, save the rush of the brook, and everything was indeed covered in a thick layer of fluffy white snow. Hiei grinned again and zip zapped away. Kurama tried to follow him, but couldn't keep his eye on him for long. He ended up on the lowest perch of the large rock formation he spoke of.

"Ah," he said. "Freedom in the most unlikely place." Kurama smiled and walked over to him. He was several feet above ground, staring down at him. Hiei grinned again. "Told you it was great," he said. "You got that look in your eye like when you first saw your room." Kurama looked around him.

"Yes...this is very nice..."

"So now when you come visit Shiori, I'll have a place to stay." Kurama nodded to him, walking up to the formation and climbing up to where Hiei sat. He sat down next to him, looking out at the trees.

"Wow..." he said. Hiei stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"I enjoyed myself greatly..." he said, sounding menacing. Then he loosened up. "But I got hungry. Got some more cake?"

"Yes...it's still sitting there. If we head back now we can make it home for dinner. It would be nice if you'd join us." Hiei stared at his sword.

"It's getting dull..." he said. Kurama gasped.

"Don't change the subject!" he exclaimed.

"Don't suggest things you know are never going to happen." Kurama smiled.

"It'll be nice. She already knows who you are."

"You've got an awfully big mouth, don't you?" Hiei complained.

"You think you're slick, but I didn't have to say a word to her. She saw you... Mothers have a way of doing things without others knowing."

"When, yesterday?" Hiei asked.

"Way back... She knows who you are."

"No, she doesn't."

"Well...she knows that you're one of my best friends...she knows _of_ you."

"Yeah, I'll bet she does."

"She'll be more than happy to feed you," Kurama pressed.

"No." Hiei sheathed his sword. "The less she knows about me the better."

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"I don't need her liking me or anything. _Ningen_s have the audacity to think I'm adorable. I am not adorable."

"You're pitiful," Kurama sighed. "I'm going home."

"You know the way back?" Hiei asked.

"Yes."

"Alright...I'll catch up with you, then."

"I can stay and wait if you want."

"Nah...just a little more time alone before I have to bear all those questions from that woman." Kurama's eyes lit up as he became excited about Hiei change of heart.

"Yes!" he said, climbing down.

"Don't act triumphant or I'll change my mind." Kurama nodded and waved to him.

"Don't be too long!" he called after him, jogging away. Once he was surrounded by trees, Kurama slowed down. He stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk the rest of the way back. Before long, he realized he was really elated with the fact that Hiei would join them for dinner, but in the back of his mind, he was positive he wouldn't see Hiei again until bedtime.

Kurama continued forward, crunching on the snow beneath him, retracing his steps. Every once and a while, he'd look down and see his breath in the cool early evening air. Breathing out once, he let in air through his nose sharply, catching the scent of something unfamiliar. He stopped and turned around.

"Hey, there!" the stranger behind him called.

"Hello..." Kurama muttered, taking a step or two back as the guy ran up to him.

"You new around here?" he asked as he stopped.

"Just visiting," Kurama said. The stranger nodded.

"That's good," he said. He held out his hand. "I'm Touya..."

"Tou...ya..." Kurama said, shaking his hand. "That name sounds familiar."

"Really?" Touya asked. "I don't think we've ever met like this."

"That I'm sure of. I don't think I would have forgotten what you look like... Aren't...you cold?" Kurama asked the scantily dressed Touya. He was wearing a dark blue shirt over a thin long sleeved shirt with a crosshatched design. He had icy blue hair with five spiked teal bangs that shot down one side of his face and...no shoes? Kurama stared at him, and had the feeling he knew him from somewhere.

"Nah," Touya said nonchalantly. "I'm used to it. So, where are you from?"

"The city," Kurama said evasively. Touya nodded.

"That's cool. So how long will you be here?" Kurama's eyebrows lowered.

"Why?" he asked. Touya shrugged.

"Just making conversation. It's what all the other _ningen_s ask when _ningen_s talk to them."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Kurama asked.

"Kinda. But I don't leave this forest most of the time. Most of the time, I'm just at home." Kurama nodded.

"I just can't place it..." he said, still trying to figure out how he knew Touya.

"Me either," Touya said with a smile. "So it was nice meeting you. Hopefully, I'll see you around, then." He held out his hand again. Kurama shook it.

"Yes," he said. Touya walked away. Kurama lowered his eyebrows. Well, that was weird. How often were people going to be walking up to him like that? Hiei hopped down from the tree directly above Kurama. Kurama was so startled, he nearly fell over.

"Freak," Hiei muttered, watching Touya walk away.

"What?" Kurama asked. "When did you get here?"

"What did he want with you?" Hiei asked, beginning to walk away. Kurama sensed a rise in _youki_, but he knew it wasn't from himself or from Hiei. He looked up towards Touya, who was looking in his direction. His eyes were fixed on Hiei and he didn't look happy. Hiei either ignored it or didn't notice it. Kurama turned away from Touya as Touya walked off again. "Answer me," Hiei said.

"I don't know..." Kurama said. "We just talked a little."

"Hn." They walked the rest of the way back in silence. Everyone once and a while Hiei would walk a little faster, but, seeing that Kurama didn't attempt to match his pace, he would fall back in step with Kurama.

"A little anxious, are we?" Kurama asked as they approached the back of the house.

"I don't get anxious," Hiei said.

"Oh, no?" Kurama asked. "You still won't use any fixture in the bathroom or kitchen..."

"That doesn't count!" Hiei snapped. Kurama chuckled as he pulled out the key.

"You'll learn one day that those things don't bite," he said, unlocking the door.

"Just go on inside," Hiei said, turning away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurama asked.

"I don't do favors for people who tease me," Hiei said.

"That's because you kill them," Kurama said. "But I'm still here."

"Maybe tomorrow. Bring me a slice of cake."

"No way, Hiei. Either you come inside or you get nothing tonight."

"Fox! I've survived for longer than this without food. I can survive until tomorrow." Kurama lowered his eyebrows.

"Why don't you just go back to your little home sweet home paradise and leave me alone."

"Because." Kurama waited for Hiei to say something else, but he was silent. Kurama shook his head at him.

"Because?" he asked. "Because what?"

"Because no, that's what!" Hiei threw his hands in the air. "_Inari_, you're difficult."

"Me?" Kurama asked, surprised.

"Well, who else?" Hiei asked, pushing past Kurama and opening the door. He looked inside cautiously. "Go see if the coast if clear." Kurama folded his arms.

"She's going to see you anyway, if you go in for dinner."

"You really know how to get your way, don't you?" Hiei asked. "Either you go make sure that woman isn't going to see me right now, or I'm leaving." Kurama sighed.

"Fine." Kurama stepped inside the house and went through the laundry room. He looked down the hall, seeing that Shiori's bedroom door was closed. He assumed she was still busy working on gifts, though it had been several hours since he'd last seen her. Suddenly, he heard the sizzling of something cooking in a frying pan. Ah, so she was in the kitchen. He turned back to the laundry room.

"Mother's just getting a start on dinner," he told Hiei. "She's in the kitchen." Hiei straightened out his clothes and walked over to Kurama. He followed him to his bedroom. Hiei slid inside quickly, watching as Kurama closed the door. "There we are," Kurama said childishly. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Eat dirt," Hiei said. Kurama laughed at him, taking off his coat and things.

"You watch too much TV," he said, opening the door to leave. "Good thing there won't be any of that here. I'll go make sure mother's going to cook enough for you."

"No!" Hiei shot out quickly. "I don't want her to know about me, or nothing. So get back in here and have a seat." Kurama stepped back into the room.

"Shuuichi, dear!" Shiori called out from the kitchen. "Could you come here a second please?" Kurama smiled.

"Be right back," he said to Hiei, leaving the room. He stopped at the hall closet to put his coat away and then went into the kitchen.

"You look so red!" Shiori said, giving the vegetables one last stir before turning down the heat. She smiled as she went over to him. "I see you've had a nice walk?"

"Very nice," Kurama said, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"I just wanted you to know that the tree's all nice and full now and that Kuwabara's going to be coming over early tomorrow to drop more off. He says he expects you to have some for him, too." Kurama frowned a little.

"Well, just how does that work?" he asked. "He's been keeping secrets all this time...I didn't know I would be seeing him at all while I was here...or ever."

"He knew you'd say that," Shiori said with a chuckle. "He says it's no excuse."

"Well...I was hoping the packages would have arrived by now..." Kurama said. "It's been a while and Christmas is almost here. I wouldn't want you all to not get your presents on time."

"They'll get here," Shiori said, nodding. "Just have faith. It will work out. Dinner will be ready at eight, in case you're wondering."

"Thanks, _okaasan_." Kurama went over to her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be in my room in the meantime. Perhaps I'll convince Kuwabara to take me to the mall for some things."

"I sure he'll do it," Shiori said, going back to stirring her vegetables. "If he calls back, I'll mention it." Kurama nodded to her and then went back to his bedroom. Hiei was sitting in his desk chair, looking impatient.

"Is she still clueless or do I have to kill you?"

"I will not dignify that with a proper response," Kurama said. Hiei smirked.

"Good. Because if you told her, you'd be in for it."

"You'll never harm me...you wouldn't be able to live it down," Kurama said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiei asked.

"It means..." Kurama said, pulling off his sweater. "That you can't live without me. You wouldn't know what to do with yourself."

"You are so full of hot air," Hiei said. "You just like to hear yourself talk, that's all. I think it's about time you shut up, actually." Kurama chuckled.

"Yes!" he said. "Now that I've got you all riled up, let's talk about things."

"I knew you just liked to hear yourself talk," Hiei said, amused, eyeing him through slanted lids. "Man...you can't go a day without saying something pointless." Kurama gasped.

"You're such a jerk!" he said, putting his hands on his hips. "Well...like what?"

"Like..._I wonder who decided to make this sweater green_," Hiei mocked. "I mean, who cares?" Kurama folded his arms.

"You're pretty full of useless stuff as well," he said, nodding. Hiei lowered an eyebrow.

"You mean the stuff I say to counter the dumb stuff you say?" he asked. Kurama pursed his lips.

"You've got one more insult, mister," he said.

"You still can't get mad at me."

"I'm plenty mad."

"Does this mean I don't have to stay for dinner?" Hiei asked, looking hopeful. Kurama laughed.

"If it means anything, it means you have to come for breakfast, also, you spineless _youkai_."

"Hn." Hiei looked around. "I'm not going to dinner, so stop pressing it."

"You said you would!" Kurama said.

"I say a lot of things," Hiei said.

"I should hang you for this," Kurama said, going over to him quickly. "Why can't you do it? You're scared, aren't you? You have no backbone."

"Back away from me fox," Hiei said calmly, almost teasingly. "I don't have time for all this. Remember that...you said...I'm sorry...I don't have time to be arrested and then you left...and then I followed you?" It took Kurama a while to figure out what he was talking about.

"What?" he asked, thrown out of his anger by confusion. "That happened eleven years ago...what does that have to do with _anything_?" Hiei snapped his finger.

"All that and still no curses," he said. Kurama stared at him in disbelief, nearly falling over, Anime-style.

"You'll be the absolute death of me," Kurama muttered, walking away. He sat down on his bed, shaking his head.

"I'll go to dinner if you do one thing..."

"What's that?"

"Say a curse." Kurama's eyes widened. "Any curse."

"You promised me before without any conditions..." Kurama objected. Hiei held up a hand.

"Once you ask what the proposition is, it's a done deal. You have accepted that there is a provision to my deed. Curse!"

"No!"

"Do it! Now!" Kurama looked at the door guilty, muttering quietly a curse word. "Do it so that the whole world hears it!" Hiei exclaimed, his eyes wide with enjoyment.

"No," Kurama said, still speaking quietly.

"Well, at least so that I can hear it," Hiei said, standing up. Kurama got up and went over to Hiei. He leaned close to his ear.

"Hell," he whispered hesitantly.

"Don't you try to cheat me," Hiei said, looking up at him through slanted eyelids. "You told me before that that's not a curse. Try again, fox." Kurama rolled his eyes again, thinking of a bad one. Hiei could never deny this one.

He leaned down to him again, hoping that this would be forever stricken from his record. Hiei braced himself, still looking excited. Kurama sighed, and then muttered the f-word. Hiei's eyes grew wider considerably.

"Yes," he said, balling his fists. "Yes! I'm the best! I got the all-perfect Shuuichi to say a curse of all things. Yes!" Kurama frowned at him, grabbing his arm and yanking him fiercely over to him.

"Keep your mouth shut, or you're not leaving this room alive." Hiei nodded, smirking.

"Oh, the secrets safe with me," he said, laughing again. "That was great." He chuckled. "Alright now...I will join you and that woman for dinner."

"Good boy," Kurama said. Hiei scrunched his face. Kurama dared him to say something. Hiei didn't; he just sat back down in the computer chair.

* * *

For those of you who haven't read the first story, Hiei was always trying to get Kurama to curse, and so that's why that last part is there, tee hee hee. Hiei's a bit of a joker in this story...but things are about to get a little serious... ::claps hand over mouth:: I've said too much! Gotta go! ::runs a few steps, then doubles back:: Oh, right! Please review!

J3


	4. Chapter Four

Did everyone have a merry Christmas?? If you did, good! And if you didn't...there's always next year! Hope everyone got what they wanted...and if you were asking for another chapter of this here story, then you're in luck!

In the previous chapter, Kurama ran into Touya and they seemed to not know each other as they should. This is because in this story, the Dark Tournament never took place. Their relationship is entirely different here. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

4

"Shuuichi! Dinner!" Shiori called from the kitchen. Kurama perked up and sat the book he'd been reading on the nightstand. Hiei was standing by the door. He had been listening there ever since Kurama decided to start reading. Kurama ran his hands through his hair a few times before going over to the door.

"You ready, Hiei?" he asked.

"I'm fine, _baka_," Hiei responded. Kurama nodded.

"Good. Mother's in for a surprise." Kurama opened the door and stepped out first. Hiei remained behind him as he closed the door, went down the hall, and entered the dining room with a smile on his face. "Mother," he began. "I hope you don't mind if we have a guest for dinner tonight." Shiori glanced up from setting the table, looking a little surprised.

"A guest?" she asked. She looked down. Kurama turned around.

"Yes," he said, moving out of the way so that Hiei was in plain view. Shiori looked confused.

"Well, when did you sneak in...?" she asked, beginning to smile. She went over to him. "I guess I'll just have to set another spot at the table for you. You're Hiei, right?"

"Yeah," Hiei said distractedly.

"Mm, it smells great, mother," Kurama said, breathing in deep. "I can't wait to eat. Hiei was just telling me about how long it's been since he's had a home cooked meal." Shiori patted Hiei's shoulder as she went towards the kitchen.

"It'll just be a moment. It's a good thing you came tonight. I made Shuuichi's favorite." Kurama smiled at Hiei.

"Does this mean I have to call you _Shuuichi_?" Hiei asked, putting emphasis on the name.

"You don't have to," Kurama said. "Just relax a little. Here, why don't you have a seat?" Hiei shook his head. Shiori came out with plates and things. She handed them to Kurama.

"Why don't you and Hiei set up while I get dinner?" she suggested. Kurama smiled at her.

"Come, let's set the table, Hiei." Hiei waited until Shiori left before he spoke.

"Don't patronize me," he said, following Kurama to the table. "Talk to me like you usually do."

"I'm trying to be on good behavior," Kurama said. "I can't let her know that I've let you corrupt me." Hiei chuckled.

"Alright, Shuuichi dear, now what?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked at him blankly.

"Just have a seat," he said, shaking his head. Kurama gave Hiei his place settings and then sat down across from him. Shiori came out shortly with a pot full of stew.

"Here we are," she said, sitting it down. "I made plenty, so there should be enough. Look Shuuichi...I caramelized the onions the way you like." Kurama's eyes widened. That was one of his favorite treats, next to Shiori's stew. Kurama grabbed the ladle and served Shiori and Hiei before serving himself. He took about half the plate of onions in the serving fork and plopped them on his plate. He rubbed his hands together.

"Mmm," he said again. He picked up his fork. Hiei just sat there staring at the food strangely. Shiori smiled at him.

"Go ahead, Hiei," Kurama urged. "It's awfully delicious." Hiei raised an eyebrow, staring at Kurama's fork before picking up his own. He looked at it. Kurama smiled and began to eat slowly, trying to show Hiei silently how to use it. Hiei watched him a little longer before attempting to use the fork he held. He got a big chunk of beef on it and bit down, jumping a little.

"Damnit!" he whispered. Kurama shot back. Shiori looked surprised.

"It's a little hot..." she said, with a nod. Hiei threw the fork on the table, staring at it as if he was going to kill it. Kurama set down his fork.

"It's alright Hiei, you don't have to use it if you don't want to," he said. Hiei looked up at him, frowning slightly. He began to eat with his fingers. Shiori didn't ask questions; she instead went back to eating. "So, mother? Did Kuwabara mention what time he'd be here?"

"Oh, about that," Shiori began. "I called him back to ask. He didn't give an exact time. He just said to be up with the birds so that you can get to the mall early enough."

"Goodness," Kurama said. "I'd better go to bed early tonight, then."

"Hopefully he'll call before he gets here. That way I can get you up and you can get ready before he arrives."

"I hope he does that," Kurama said. "Maybe I can convince Hiei to come with us." Hiei looked up when he heard his name.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Kuwabara's going to take me out for presents and things tomorrow and I was thinking...you know, since you haven't seen him in so long, that you'd like to join us." Hiei nodded.

"Maybe," he said. "But I don't know when I'll be back." Kurama nodded.

"So, do you live around here now, Hiei?" Shiori asked. "Or did you take the train?" Hiei licked a finger.

"I, uh...I don't live here. I ran over here." Kurama smiled at his mother.

"He's very active," he said. Hiei watched him suspiciously as he went back to eating. Kurama smiled at him. Shiori leaned towards Hiei.

"Oh, I see. So...I've been meaning to ask...how exactly do you know Shuuichi? You two didn't go to school together, did you?"

"I don't go to school," Hiei said. "I don't see the point."

"He was home schooled," Kurama said, nodding at Hiei when Hiei shot him a glance. "Hiei and I met when I was still at Meiou."

"Oh. So you've known each other for a long time, then," Shiori said with a smile. "It's a shame Shuuichi never brought you over when he was still in high school and living with me. Yusuke came over a few times with Keiko and Kuwabara and he would go stay with them sometimes."

"I know," Hiei said. "I was there."

"Hiei would sometimes come after you'd put down," Kurama explained. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "He's a fan of using the back door."

"Oh...so is that how you got in?" Shiori asked. "I was positive I didn't see either of you come by the kitchen. I was worried I'd lost it." She chuckled. "So, you two...how's dinner?"

"Oh, it's perfectly delicious, _okaasan_," Kurama said. "I just love these onions. I tried to make them at home a few times, but they never came out quite like yours."

"You know, Shuuichi...if you were to stay, I'd make them as often as you pleased." Kurama smirked.

"I'll come to visit you often," he said. Shiori smiled back.

"I guess I'll just have to settle with that, then," she said. She leaned towards Hiei again, speaking lowly. "I'll have to have you help me get Shuuichi to stay," she said, and then laughed a little.

"Um...let's see..." Hiei said, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, um...that's a good idea. I don't know why Kurama would want to leave. You have a very lovely home." Hiei raised an eyebrow as he smirked at Kurama and went back to eating again. Shiori smiled wider. Kurama stared at Hiei with playful disbelief.

"Thank you, Hiei," Shiori said. Hiei grinned again.

"We'll see, mother," Kurama said. "Perhaps around July, I'll stop by with the pit and we can barbecue a little."

"July!" Shiori said. "Surely you'll come back home before then. That's six months from now!"

"It's a very long commute and....well...it'll be different once I get my car back. Maybe around March, then...when the weather is better."

"That's more like it," Shiori said. "Of course, I'll stop by once or twice." Kurama nodded.

"Sounds great," he said. Hiei slurped up the rest of his stew.

"There," he said, looking up at Kurama. "Done." Shiori and Kurama were almost finished and so once they did, Shiori took their plates to the kitchen.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kurama asked.

"No," Hiei said. "But you're a bad liar."

"I think I did pretty well," Kurama said. "I couldn't very well hint on that you're not a _ningen_."

"No...not a bad liar, as in you can't do it, a _bad_ liar...like you're too good at it. Stuff like that."

"Oh," Kurama said, thinking he understood what the demon meant.

"Now what?"

"Depends on what mother suggests. Then it's off to bed for me." Hiei nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go then," Hiei said.

"Where?" Kurama asked.

"To your room." Kurama nodded.

"Alright...I think you..."

"What now, fellows?" Shiori asked, coming back into the living room. Kurama looked at her. "Oh, I know...she said. "There's something I've been meaning to show you, Shuuichi."

"The pictures?" Kurama asked.

"No...that's for tomorrow after dinner." Shiori went over to her stereo system. "This." She pulled out a CD, set it inside the disc player and let it play. Some type of cultural music began to play. Shiori listened to it for a while before turning to them. Hiei was slowly backing away towards the hall. "Oh, I didn't mean to make you feel excluded," Shiori said. "You can learn, too."

"Learn?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. While we were traveling, I decided to take up this class. Come here so I can show you how to do this dance." Kurama blushed. "Oh, don't feel embarrassed," Shiori said, reaching for his hand. Kurama went over to her. "You, too, Hiei."

"I'll just watch," Hiei said, sitting at the table again. He smirked at Kurama. _This oughta be good _he told him telepathically. Kurama looked at his mother.

"Here we go," she said, taking his hands in hers. "Just follow my movements." Shiori began to dance with him, and Kurama followed her movements as best he could. She tried to lead Kurama, but Kurama was stubbornly trying to lead her even though he didn't know what to do. She stepped on his foot. "Whoop!" she said, chuckling. She turned around and pulled away. "You're a fast learner. Let's try this one." She went over to the stereo and switched the CD track.

"What's this?" Kurama asked.

"This one is much more fun," she said, getting into a pose. "Just do what I do. It's the same move over and over, with a different move added each time." Kurama chuckled a little and began to mimic his mother's movements. Surprisingly, he found this highly enjoyable.

"Come join us, Hiei," he said, smiling. Hiei shook his head, smiling a little also.

"Don't want to ruin the moment," he said. Shiori shook her head.

"Oh, don't be silly," she said. "There you go, Shuuichi. Just a little more movement in your hips though." Hiei laughed. Kurama smirked at him.

"I just don't have rhythm," he said.

"Yeah, you do, you just have to find it," Shiori said. "No son of mine is rhythm-less." Kurama laughed.

"I'm trying over here," he said. "I don't dance too often."

"You don't dance at all," Hiei said. Kurama shrugged.

"Alright, at all," he admitted. He stopped dancing suddenly and yawned.

"Are you tired, Shuuichi?" Shiori asked, stopping also.

"A bit, yes," he said. "But let's do one more." Shiori smiled.

"_Hai_." She skipped tracks again. "If you were tired before, this one will be sure to put you to sleep. It's a Hellenic dance and it's very lively." Shiori took Kurama by the hand. "It looks much better with the dress—you know? ...The costumes." Kurama nodded. The music sped up and Shiori began to show Kurama the dance. It involved a lot of spinning and kicking and hip shaking. Kurama turned red halfway through the dance and couldn't stop laughing. Hiei chuckled at him.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked.

"I don't see you over here doing this," Kurama said. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"It doesn't look easy at all," Hiei said. "It's actually quite complicated. You're doing good, but you keep laughing. I'm waiting for you to fall." Kurama shook his head, trying to keep up with his mother. She had no problem keeping pace. Kurama didn't know the tiny woman had it in her.

"Phew!" she said when the song went off. "That was so much fun!"

"Yes, it was," Kurama said, breathing hard. "My!" Shiori turned the system off.

"Well, Shuuichi, I had a great time tonight," she said, kissing his cheek. "I think I'm about to go to sleep myself." Kurama nodded, covering his mouth as he yawned again.

"Have a good rest mother...do you want me to take care of the dishes?"

"Oh, no...they're in the dish washer." Kurama nodded. "Good night!" Shiori patted Hiei on the shoulder. "Goodnight, Hiei." She left the room. Hiei hopped off the chair, smirking at Kurama.

"That was pretty scary," he said. Kurama ran his hand through his hair, clearing his throat.

"Pretty fun from my point of view," he said, heading towards his bedroom.

"I'm going to go, but I'll be back, okay?" Hiei said.

"Where?" Kurama asked.

"Why do I have to tell you, fox, I said I'd be back." Kurama sighed.

"Fine, fine," he said. "See you when you get back." Hiei went down the hall leading to the laundry room. Kurama watched him until he was out of sight and went into his room. He first went to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and prepared for bed. He flipped out the bathroom light and came back into the room. He paused when he looked at his bed. He gasped.

"What the...?" On his bed were a note and a rose. He lowered his eyebrows and went over to the bed. He sat down, hesitating to pick them up. "Hmm..." He reached for them finally, his heart beat speeding up. He breathed in the scent of the rose and it brought a smile to his face. He looked at the card. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet..." he read. He turned it over, but there was nothing else on the card. Kurama smelled the rose again, suddenly shivering. He looked up, seeing that his window was open again. He sat the rose and card down on the night stand and went to close it, but Hiei came into view.

"Hey," he said. Kurama smiled at him as he came in.

"Hey, you."

"You're really going to sleep, huh?" Hiei asked, going over to his corner. Kurama set his the rose and card inside the nightstand drawer before Hiei could turn back around. Hiei sat down.

"I might as well," Kurama said, watching Hiei closely. "I have no idea when Kuwabara will come. I should get as much sleep as possible."

"You know he won't get here until noon," Hiei said. "He was never on time before."

"I know, but...it's been so long since then. He's grown up in the meantime."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Hiei said. "I still don't see the point in marrying, or whatever."

"No one's expecting you to," Kurama said. Hiei didn't seem to notice anything regarding the flower and note Kurama received. Why had Kurama received the gift so warmly, anyway? In the back of his mind, he'd embraced the possibility that it might have been from Hiei, but even if Hiei had feelings for Kurama, he just didn't do things like that. So then who was it? Kurama frowned suddenly, getting a creepy feeling.

"What's your problem?" Hiei asked. Kurama shook his head.

"Nothing..." he said. He looked at the window again. Was someone watching him? He stood up and went over to the window hurriedly, quickly opening it. There was nothing out there.

"What's eating you?" Hiei asked, standing up. Kurama shook his head again.

"I'm just fine," he said.

"You're all pale..." Hiei said. Kurama closed the window.

"I'm just tired."

"You're scared, aren't you? Tired people aren't pale... Scared people turn pale." Kurama turned to Hiei.

"It's nothing, will you just drop it?" he snapped.

"No use lying to me," Hiei said, going over to him. "What happened? You weren't like this when I left."

"Something..." Kurama said, sitting down on his bed. "Someone's trying to creep me out, or something," he said.

"And you're letting them get to you because...?" Hiei asked. Kurama shook his head.

"I don't know... I don't know, Hiei."

"Well, who is it?" Hiei asked. "I'll take care of them for you." Kurama shook his head.

"Even if I knew..." he said. "I wouldn't tell you. This is for me to handle." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Hn." He sat back down. "Over my dead body," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"What?" Kurama asked. Hiei flashed his eyes open, staring at Kurama, looking a little angry.

"I said over my dead body."

"I heard you... I wanted to know what you meant by that."

"I'm here for a reason, _kitsune_, and whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you. I don't take rejection lightly. Now go to sleep." Kurama looked at him a little longer before turning out his lamp. He climbed under his sheets thinking about throwing the rose and card away, but they were evidence. He had some searching to do.

Hiei stood up again and went over to the bed. Kurama looked up at him, watching him as he sat down. Kurama snuggled deeper into his pillow, trying to go to sleep, but the gift was weighing heavily on his mind. Hiei scooted back and propped his feet on the frame of the bed.

"I know I'm not going to be able go to sleep until you tell me what happened with you," he said. Kurama opened his eyes slowly.

"You left a little while ago, and I came in here to get ready for bed. I swore the window was closed and that the bed was empty...when I came out of the bathroom, the window was open again. There was a rose and a card on the bed. The card read, _a rose by any other name would smell as sweet_. I didn't know what to make of it. A first, I felt a little special, but I don't know who it's from, or why my window keeps opening. It's actually quite scary." Hiei leaned over him.

"Where are they?"

"I put them away."

"Give them to me."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Kurama hesitated.

"Hiei, promise me you won't touch them," he said finally.

"Why not? If you let me smell them, I might be able to track the person down."

"I'd really rather you not." Hiei backed away. "Promise me you won't touch them."

"No."

"Get out," Kurama said, closing his eyes. Hiei stayed where he was.

"Fine. I won't touch them..." Hiei got up and walked away, but before he got too far away, he stopped. "I don't know why you won't let me help you."

"If I need your help, I'll ask for it," Kurama said. Hiei stood still.

"Do you really want me to go?" he asked. Kurama sat up.

"No, I don't. I just keep thinking you'll look for them, and disobey my request. I will handle this on my own. I do not need your help." Hiei walked over to the window.

"If anything happens to you, Kurama, it's your own fault."

"You are so vain, do you know that?" Hiei turned to Kurama sharply.

"What?" he asked.

"Just because you're a full demon and I'm not doesn't mean that you can act cocky around me, making me feel like I can't handle it."

"Damnit, Kurama, think about it! Half the troubles you get into, you wind up needing my help!" Kurama sat up straighter.

"Keep your voice down," he said.

"Face it. You are not Youko right now, you are Shuuichi and you know as well as I that he's only human. If anything happened to you, Kurama, I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Kurama looked down.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked, his voice low.

"I have to."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just know that I have to and that I will, whether you like it or not. We're not just friends, Kurama, like you may think. Do you know how many demons are after you...how many try to get to you?" Kurama looked up at him. "You may not know this, Kurama, but I've stopped so many from reaching you. Just because I let a few slip through the cracks doesn't mean I won't pick up where I've failed you. And it doesn't mean that you have to get yourself involved. You don't need it, Kurama. Just let me handle it for you."

"I just don't understand why. Why are you doing this for me? I can't repay you for this, Hiei. I don't have anything for you."

"You've done enough, Kurama," Hiei said. "Just like with the others. You think I don't know what Kuwabara's been up to? Or that Yusuke and Keiko haven't done what he's done yet?" Kurama scooted forward, setting his feet on the ground.

"Hiei...?"

"I can't afford to let anything happen to you, or to them, or to Yukina, or to Shiori, or to anyone else who comes along for you." Kurama stared at Hiei, trying hard to understand why Hiei was doing this. On the surface it was simple. He wanted to protect his friends. But he'd lived such a long time not caring, why now?

What was it that had the demon running back and forth endlessly, making sure that Kurama was safe? Not just Kurama. His...mother? Yusuke and the others? Kurama understood why Hiei would bend over backwards to protect Yukina, but as for the rest of them...? Kurama stood up and went over to him. Hiei was shaking.

"Hiei...?"

"I live for moments like tonight," Hiei said, looking Kurama dead in the eyes. "Seeing you and your mother dancing and laughing with each other. I live to see Kuwabara and Naoto and their offspring at the park on the swings. I live to see Yusuke and Keiko's family get together and stuff themselves senseless with the fish they caught that day. You deserve to be happy and I'll be damned if I let anyone ruin that for you." Kurama kneeled in front of Hiei, grabbing hold of one of his hands and clasping it in his own.

"You're suffering inside, Hiei," Kurama said, rubbing his hand. "You're suffering."

"That's not true," Hiei said. "I enjoy what I do."

"It's taking its toll on you, Hiei."

"What are you talking about?"

"Year after year, you've looked more and more tired. I've noticed it...I just thought you were getting older."

"I can handle it, _kitsune_. If I die protecting any of you, it'll be the happiest day of my life." Kurama looked up at him. "I know what my purpose is. It's the only way we can all be happy." Kurama sat down, tugging on Hiei's hand.

"Come down here," he said. Hiei kneeled in front of him. Kurama leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank you," he said, and kissed him on the cheek. As Kurama hugged him tighter, he could feel Hiei's body temperature rising. He let go and sat back. "Thank you for everything." Kurama was positive he wouldn't be able to get Hiei lift that huge burden off of his shoulders, so he didn't press on about it. He looked at Hiei again. Hiei was staring at him.

"I didn't want any of you to know," he said.

"How will you know that we appreciate it?" Kurama asked, still holding his hand.

"That's not what I need. I only need to know that you're safe and that you're happy. I don't do this for accolades." Kurama rubbed his hand again. Hiei looked towards the window. "I can't help it that the jagan wants me to take care of this stalker of yours, but I don't need you mad at me. I will let you do what you must, but at the slightest hint of trouble, I will come for you." Kurama nodded.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm sorry for not being honest with you. I was annoyed with you for trying to take care of me because it made me feel incapable of caring for myself." Kurama leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"You should get some sleep." Kurama nodded and they stood up. He went over to his bed while Hiei sat in his corner.

"Good night, Hiei," Kurama said from under the warmth of his sheets.

"Good night, Kurama." Kurama looked over at his clock and sighed. He didn't feel tired enough to go to sleep. The talk with Hiei was more exhilarating than anything else. Kurama couldn't help but continuously glance over at the demon, watching him "sleeping" in his corner of the room. Kurama was tempted to ask him if he'd prefer the bed that night, but he knew he'd turn him down. Kurama curled up, feeling safer that night now that Hiei'd talked to him. Now, if he could only get to sleep.

* * *

I just gotta mention... This is about the only time Hiei gets serious in this story...well...maybe one or two other times, but not that serious. He'll lighten up, I guarantee. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll be glad to answer any more questions any of you might have!

J3


	5. Chapter Five

Hello, hello, hello! Finally got Chapter 5 for ya! Hope ya like!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

5

"Shuuichi, dear..." Shiori murmured, shaking Kurama gently. "Shuuichi..." Her voice didn't sound as calm as usual.

"What is it, mother?" Kurama asked, sitting up. He glanced at his clock, thinking that they'd overslept. It was 5:34 am.

"Um...Kuwabara said that he'd be here in about an hour..." she said. Kurama looked over at her, noticing that she was wringing her hands. She looked worried.

"Well, what's the matter?" Kurama asked, waking up a little more from her actions.

"There's something out back..." she said. "I don't know what it is..." Kurama stood up quickly, going over to his window. He looked out through the thin layer of frost, seeing something out there; just a blur of black that seemed to disappear and reappear at different spots in the yard. Kurama's face lightened up.

"It's alright mother," he said, pulling away from the window. He left the room quickly and slipped on his shoes in the front hall. He pulled out his coat and put it on, not bothering to zip up. He went to the back of the house where Shiori was still standing.

"Well, where are you going?" she asked, following him to the back door.

"Just out back..." he said.

"You'll get sick..." she said, reaching for him. Kurama was already out the door.

"Just for a moment!" he called over his shoulder. He spotted the black blur just as it stopped moving. "Hey, Hiei," Kurama greeted him, just as he sheathed his sword.

"Do I still have to go with you today?" Hiei asked, looking up at him with a worn expression.

"No...you don't have to. I just wanted you to get reacquainted with Kuwabara, but it's no longer necessary." Hiei breathed in deep. "Are you going to train today?" Kurama asked.

"No, fox. I may not be there right next to you, but I'll be there." Kurama smiled.

"Come in for breakfast?"

"Nah. I had enough yesterday. Tell that woman to put some clothes on." Kurama looked at his mother. She was standing in the doorway, looking towards them, still dressed in her nightclothes.

"I see you later, then, Hiei," Kurama said, turning to go.

"Yeah," Hiei said. Kurama went up to Shiori. She stepped back, letting him inside.

"Is that your friend?" she asked.

"Yes," Kurama said, closing and locking the door.

"He gave me half a fright!" she said, shaking her head with a smile. "Well...what do you want for breakfast this morning?" she asked.

"The usual," Kurama said. "I should go get ready." Kurama left his mother's side, heading for his room. He felt strange that morning, a little awkward. As he showered and dressed, he felt a warmth within him, and it made him nervous. Was he excited about seeing Kuwabara? Anxious to get out of the house? Whatever it was, he couldn't necessarily complain. He actually felt better because of it.

Kuwabara arrived just as Kurama was finishing the dishes. He set the last of the utensils in the rack, hearing the pitter-patter of feet running up behind him.

"Hi, Uncle Shuuichi!" Eiji exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. The girl, Eiko, stood next to him, looking expectant.

"Daddy says you're going to buy us some gifts," she said. Kurama smiled.

"Well, I hope so," he said to them. He dried his hands and tossed the napkin away. Kuwabara came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kurama," he said, holding out his hand. Kurama shook it.

"Kuwabara," Kurama said. "You look well."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said, sitting down at the kitchen island. "So how's it been?"

"It's been good," Kurama said with a nod.

"Shiori-_san_ tells me your car's in the shop. What's wrong with it? Maybe I can take a look at it for you."

"My car...? That's way back in the city," Kurama said. "It was making this weird noise, and when it comes to cars, I don't know tick from tack." Kuwabara lowered his eyebrows.

"I'm against taking cars to shops...unless of course, it's mine." He chuckled. "If things were different, I might have been able to take a look at it for you. You trust your mechanic?"

"I don't have one....do I?" Kurama asked. Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"You left you car with a stranger?" he asked. "Oh, man. Unless you were lucky enough to leave it with people like the ones at my shop, you're in for a big hole in your wallet."

"I knew that much before I dropped it off," Kurama said, shaking his head. Kuwabara pulled his wallet out of his pocket. Eiji went up to him, hopping up and down.

"I want some!" he said. "I want some!" Kuwabara chuckled.

"You don't even know what it is," he said to Eiji.

"Candy!" Eiji said excitedly. "Yummy!" Kuwabara laughed as he pulled out two cards. "Oh, man!" Eiji said, snapping his finger. "No candy."

"Nope, no candy this time," Kuwabara said. He looked up at Kurama. "Kid's addicted to sweets," he said. Kurama took the cards and looked them over.

"A lawyer?" he asked. Kuwabara nodded.

"There's a specialist there who can tell when your car's been tampered with, and when the mechanic is cheating customers. He calls this guy up..." Kuwabara tapped the lawyer card. "...and he sees if you might have a case to get your money back."

"Won't that just end up costing more in the end?" Kurama asked.

"Depends on what you sue them for." Kurama shook his head.

"I'll keep this in mind." Kuwabara nodded.

"Good. They always win. They know what they're doing. It gets all the crooked mechanics off the streets." Kurama nodded again, going over to the closet. Eiko followed him.

"You gonna buy me a doll?" she asked. Kurama shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. What else do you like?"

"Teddy bears," she said, looking down. "Cars. Me and Ei race cars outside sometimes."

"Big ones or small ones?" Kurama asked, slipping on his coat.

"All kinds," she said, still looking down.

"Cookies!" Eiji exclaimed from inside the kitchen.

"Momma Nao said no cookies, Ei!" Eiko said, running into the kitchen. Kurama smiled at her. Before he could finish getting his things on, Kuwabara came out with the twins.

"We're just gonna go that mall," Kuwabara said.

"Okay," Kurama said, zipping up his coat. He led them to the front door.

"Have a good time, you all," Shiori said as they left.

"It won't take long, Shiori-_san_," Kuwabara said. "Just a few hours."

"Alright now. Will you join us for lunch, then, Kuwabara?" she asked.

"Nao wants us back as soon as possible, so we might pick something up on the way back. Long drive, you know?" Shiori nodded.

"Alright, then."

"Bye, mother," Kurama said, stepping out.

"Goodbye, Shuu-_kun_." The name made Kurama smile. Eiji jumped up.

"Yay! I want some toys, Uncle Shuuichi!" he said. Eiko shook her head.

"Be nice, Eiji," she said. "Ask."

"Can I get some toys, daddy?" Eiji asked as they went down the stairs, still grinning widely. "I want toys because it's Christmas. Me and Ei get toys on Christmas."

"Well, how can I buy them while you all are with me?" Kurama asked. "You'll know what your gift is."

"We won't peek," Eiko said, nodding.

"Car's down the block," Kuwabara said to Kurama. Kurama nodded.

"Momma Nao said that I can open a present tonight," Eiji said.

"That's because it's Christmas Eve, Eiji," Eiko said. "Momma Nao says all kids open one present on Christmas Eve."

"Yay!" Eiji exclaimed. Once they arrived at the mall, Kuwabara went off to get some last minute things while Kurama went to the toy store to buy some gifts for the twins. The toy store was large and upon entering, Kurama felt lost. But then he remembered what Eiko told him earlier and he looked for the toys cars.

Not too long into searching the aisles, Kurama realized he had to use the bathroom. He took a final look at all the cars, still not knowing which to pick. Perhaps if he went to the washroom and then returned, it would make choosing the cars easier for him. On his way out, he spotted other things the twins might enjoy, things he'd seen on television lately. But, still not sure, he headed for the washrooms.

He slipped inside just as someone passed him to leave. Just around the corner were the urinals and further back were the stalls. He only had to pee, but felt quite icky about using the urinals. He looked around, seeing that no one else was in there. He quickly went to utilize the one in the corner.

Then it hit him—that man was near. Kurama shut his eyes tightly, hating the idea of being caught so publicly. _Quickly now_ he thought, attempting to go faster. He could hear footsteps behind him, and as they stopped, Kurama found he'd paused without finishing. He quickly zipped up and went to head for a stall, feeling creeped out enough to pee on himself if he didn't hurry up.

"Not so fast," the young man said, grabbing Kurama's arms and throwing him into the wall between the urinals.

"What do you want?" Kurama asked angrily.

"You know what I want," the man said, looking Kurama up and down. "And what I want is looking quite appetizing right about now."

"Back away from me," Kurama said, pushing the man out of his way. As he passed him, the man laughed at him. Kurama hurried into a stall and slammed it, the urge to use the bathroom subsiding as he pressed himself up to the door.

"I can smell your fear..." the man said. "You have nothing to be afraid of. At least not yet."

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, pulling out his cell phone. Blast! It wasn't charged. He put it back in his coat pocket. "I'll have you arrested."

"Yes...let the police handle me. Good idea. Do you really have a case against me, Shuuichi? Any proof? Really, all I've done for you is a good deed."

"Sexual harassment is by no means a good deed," Kurama said. The man laughed.

"Christmas is tomorrow, is it not? Last minute shoppers rushing the stores for that perfect gift?" The man chuckled. "Wouldn't it be a shame if...say...something terrible happened?"

"What are you saying?" Kurama asked quickly.

"What media frenzy would ensue if that toy store across the way were to say...blow up?" Kurama stood up straight, turning around and opening the stall door.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" the man asked. He held up his hand. A small bomb materialized in his palm. It was only then that Kurama's suspicions about the man being a demon were made true. His face pained as he realized he had no other choice but to cooperate.

"What do you want, in exchange for their lives?" Kurama asked. The man entered the stall and closed the door. He locked it. "Put that thing away..." Kurama said, backing up a little. The man tossed it in the air and caught it.

"This...?" he asked. "This won't do much harm to this building. I had something else in mind. But now that you've obliged, I...just might..." He leaned forward and kissed Kurama on the mouth. Kurama backed away out of disgust.

"Please..." he said. "At least tell me your name first."

"Karasu..." the demon whispered, staring down at Kurama's lips. The bomb in his hand dissipated as he came closer to Kurama. He licked the side of Kurama's face. "Such a precious demon, Kurama..." he said, his voice raspy. He kissed Kurama again, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Kurama pushed him away again.

"Not here," he said, wanting to rid his mouth of the taste. "Please..."

"Very well," Karasu said, opening the stall door. "But the next time I see you, you will do as I tell you. Wouldn't want that precious mother of yours..." Anger rising as soon as he heard the word mother, Kurama reached for Karasu's hair and yanked him towards him.

"You will not touch my mother," he growled, staring down at Karasu with a fierceness that didn't seem to phase the chuckling demon. Kurama pushed him away again, this time hard enough that he hit the wall outside the stall. "Stay away from her!" Karasu laughed again, this time harder. He looked up at Kurama.

"Don't look so upset...it's not befitting." Kurama balled his fist up tightly. "I suggest you control that temper of yours. I do enjoy hearing the pitiful screams of dying humans." Karasu laughed, beginning to walk away. Kurama left the stall to follow him, but as soon as he stepped out, Karasu had gone.

By the time Kurama arrived home that afternoon, he was a bundle of nerves. No explosions went off in the mall, but all Kurama really wanted to see was that his mother was all right. Going through the front door, he saw her waiting there to greet him. He dropped his packages and threw his arms around her.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" he said, not letting her go. She tensed.

"Of course, I'm alright, Shuuichi....why on earth wouldn't I be?"

"I...I don't know, I just....thank goodness, mother. I was so worried about you." Shiori patted Kurama on the back.

"Well, I'm just fine, Shuuichi." Kurama reluctantly let her go, looking at her, trying to make sure that all was well. "You look horrible," she said. "Come on, we'll make sandwiches." In the kitchen, Shiori pulled out the bread and things and set them in front of Kurama.

"I was so worried..."

"You're scaring me, Shuuichi," Shiori said. "You...promise me you're alright..."

"I...I don't know."

"Kurama." Kurama turned around, startled to see Hiei standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Hiei," Shiori said. Hiei nodded to her.

"I need to talk to you, right now," he said to Kurama.

"Um..." Kurama looked at Shiori.

"Go on. I'll bring you boys some sandwiches." Kurama came from the stool, walking over to Hiei.

"What is it?' he asked. Hiei didn't speak; he just kept walking until he reached Kurama's room. He opened the door, and let Kurama in.

"Hiei, what's the matter?" Kurama asked. Hiei nearly slammed the door shut.

"You know full well what's the matter with me, damnit!" Hiei said. "I can't take this Kurama. I just can't."

"I didn't know he was going to be there, Hiei, what was I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to let me take care of this, damnit!"

"Lower your voice!" Kurama snapped. Hiei folded his arms.

"You have until tomorrow night to handle this Kurama, because that's the extent of my patience right now. I will kill him with my bare hands for putting his hands on you! He never should have laid a finger on you!"

"How do you know what happened, you...?" Hiei's jagan lit up.

"Tomorrow night, Kurama."

"No!"

"Damnit!"

"No, Hiei. That's enough. I don't need any ultimatums from you! This is my business, not yours!"

"Listen to yourself, Kurama. Suppose he had set off that bomb and killed those people? If it were up to me, as soon as I had a lock on him...just yesterday, Kurama, I would have killed him. He's a demon...that's my territory."

"Your territory?" Kurama asked.

"Yes!" Hiei said. "I couldn't kill him if he was a _ningen_, now could I?"

"No..." Kurama said, calming down.

"Just...just let me handle this."

"No." Hiei went over to the window.

"I never should have told you anything," he growled. "You're ruining everything!"

"Get out, Hiei! I don't need you in here making me feel worse than I already do. I was violated today, Hiei! No, I don't want you to go after him! I want to tear him apart limb from limb myself!" Hiei turned away from the window, staring up at Kurama. "He threatened to hurt my mother, of all people. He will pay for what he did to me by my hand, not yours."

"I understand Kurama, but...it hurts me, too. No, that woman out there is not my mother, and on the face of it, you're only my partner, but you two are my life and he trespassed my boundaries. No one messes with me or those who I hold dear. No one!" Kurama sat down on his bed, pulling his hands roughly through his hair.

"Inari," he muttered. Hiei went over to him. "These were supposed to be good times," Kurama said. "I've got a headache the size of Texas." Hiei sat down next to him.

"This is what I do, Kurama. Please...just let me handle this. You won't have to worry about it anymore."

"You've done enough, Hiei," Kurama said, sniffing. He sighed. "I just...I wouldn't feel good about having you do this for me." Kurama reached for Hiei's hand and squeezed it. "How about this...?"

"What?" Hiei asked, becoming more attentive.

"If he confronts me...and you're there...we can handle it together. That way, there won't be any secrets." Hiei looked up at Kurama.

"Ok," he said. Kurama squeezed his hand again.

"Good."

"Shuuichi? Hiei?" Shiori asked from outside the door. Kurama stood up.

"Coming mother." Hiei stood up also, turning to Kurama. Kurama opened the door. Shiori held up a plate with sandwiches, smiling.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard some commotion..."

"Everything's fine mother," Kurama said, trying to ignore the worried look she gave him. Shiori looked over to Hiei, her smile faltering.

"Um...well...you should eat," she said, handing Kurama the platter. "I'll be in my room if you want to talk." Shiori looked at Kurama eagerly before walking away. Kurama closed the door slowly.

"You gonna talk to her?" Hiei asked.

"Truthfully, I'd rather talk to you." Kurama sat down, sitting the sandwiches on his lap. "You hungry?"

"No." Kurama picked up a sandwich half and bit into it.

"Mother makes great sandwiches," Kurama said, propping his feet up on the bed frame. Hiei went over and took a sandwich half. He sniffed it.

"Hm..." He ate a little and sat down. "Well, what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Oh, yeah..." Kurama chuckled a little nervously. "You know...last night...when you opened up to me...it felt really good. Like..."

"Don't get sappy," Hiei said. "I swear if you start crying, I'll leave."

"Well, that's very comforting," Kurama said, taking another bite.

"I'm just warning you...I don't like the feeling I get when people cry."

"I wasn't going to...and I promise I won't."

"Good. Continue." Kurama chuckled.

"You're the worst."

"What?" Hiei asked. Kurama shook his head.

"You just have an odd sense of humor," he said. Hiei sighed.

"Is that why you keep laughing at me?" he asked. Kurama nodded. "Tst."

"Oh, Hiei," Kurama sighed. "Really...I just never noticed it before."

"What?"

"That...that...you..." Hiei stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. Kurama lowered his eyebrows, beginning to laugh at him.

"My, goodness," he said, covering his mouth. "Nevermind."

"No...what?" Hiei asked through his mouth full of sandwich.

"Nothing," Kurama said. He took another sandwich. "Told you they were good."

"Yeah," Hiei said, swallowing. "Your mother's not half bad. You feel better yet?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I don't understand how you can be so angry...yelling at me and all that and still not curse."

"I cursed for you," Kurama said, pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, you did. But, of course, you did it thinking about it. I want a natural curse out of you. A slip up." Hiei rubbed his hands together, grinning. He reached for another sandwich half.

"Never," Kurama said. "And just because you want one out of me."

"You will, _kitsune_. And I'll catch it with the jagan. That way, I can hear it over and over. Heh heh heh heh heh." Kurama shook his head at Hiei.

"You're evil."

"Yes, very evil. And don't you forget it." Kurama looked around, wondering what else he could talk to Hiei about now that the demon was talking so openly.

"So...how do you know when things go wrong?" Kurama asked. "It just pops up in your mind?"

"Something like that," Hiei said. "I've got a lock on each and every one of you. When you get scared or something, I can feel it. It's the worst when two of you have problems at the same time. I get all kinds of chills."

"Wow..." Kurama said. "So...what other things can you sense?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like...let's say that mother and I danced without you being there. Would you have sensed our enjoyment?"

"Oh," Hiei said. He nodded. "Yeah. That makes me most happy." Kurama smiled.

"I've spent so much time thinking that you've never been happy, you know?" Hiei looked over to him, already finished with his second piece of sandwich and reaching for another. Kurama smiled at him. "I feel better now...knowing that you're happy."

"Good. You know...I know you think of this as a burden, but it's not. I like it, Kurama. So don't go moping about it. I seen the shows." Kurama laughed a little.

"You watch toooo much TV. No more for you."

"Shiori never watches TV...and neither do you," Hiei pointed out. "You only watch it when I'm there."

"Sometimes I watch it without you," Kurama said.

"Once or twice a month?" Hiei asked. He shook his head again. "Why do you even have a TV?"

"I used to watch it all the time. Once I got this job, that changed. That TV's really old. I'm surprised it hasn't busted down on me." Kurama wiped his hands on his pants and lied down. "I'm full."

"You didn't even eat."

"I did," Kurama said defensively.

"Eat the last one."

"I know you want it," Kurama said. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"I said eat it," Hiei said. Kurama closed his eyes.

"I refuse." Hiei looked down at it.

"Fine." He picked it up and stuffed it in his mouth. "There," he muttered, turning to sit on the bed more comfortably. He looked down at Kurama. "You tired?" he asked once he'd finished his bite.

"Very. Ei Ei exhausted me." Hiei nodded.

"They're a handful," he said. Kurama yawned.

"Lay down with me..." he said. Hiei raised an eyebrow again.

"What?"

"You ever been in a bed before?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head.

"I been in a cot..." he said. Kurama sighed, his eyes still closed.

"Try it." Hiei stood up.

"I don't want to."

"You'll like it. It's better than the corner. Here...I'll get up if it makes you uncomfortable."

"But you...said..._with_ you..." Kurama nodded. Hiei sat back down. "I like my corner."

"Then don't lay down with me, then."

"But..."

"Hm?" Hiei sighed.

"You did that on purpose," he said, standing up again. Kurama chuckled, scooting back.

"Just try it..." Hiei sat down, looking around. Kurama patted the bed next to him. Hiei reluctantly laid down.

"When that guy kissed you Kurama, I swore I'd rip out his tongue." Hiei cracked his knuckles.

"You were jealous?" Kurama asked.

"A little," Hiei said, looking up at Kurama.

"Remember earlier...when I told you about how I never realized something before last night...?"

"Yeah," Hiei said, letting out a yawn. "Tell me."

"I...I've always known that I like you. You're Hiei, everybody likes you." Hiei looked confused.

"Doesn't that seem backwards to you?" he asked.

"No," Kurama said. "Not at all."

"Oh," Hiei said, his eyes closing heavily. "Go on." Kurama chuckled a little, scooting forward.

"I just...I never knew that I loved you. Holding on to you while you spoke...it dawned on me that I never wanted to let you go. It hurt to hear all that you wanted to say, but..." Hiei turned and laid down on his back. He shivered, and made a satisfied sound. He closed his eyes again. "Hiei...?" Kurama asked, leaning forward. Hiei didn't answer. Kurama sat up quickly. "Hiei?" Hiei began to snore. Kurama frowned a little and then chuckled. "I knew you'd like the bed," he said.

* * *

Doo dee doo! ::shakes head:: That Karasu ain't no good. Chapter six is coming soon, but I'm feeling a little discouraged. ::sniff sniff:: I'm sure you guys could cheer me up. I just love reviews! Good or bad, relevant or miscellaneous...all types! ::wink wink::

Thanks

J3


	6. Chapter Six

This chapter's one of my faves! Hiei's such a complicated little demon... Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy it! I know I do!

**Disclaimer**:: "I don' own it, not one bit; I don' wanna handle it!"

* * *

6

"I had a blast shopping for you, _okaasan_," Kurama said. "I hope you like it." Kurama and Shiori sat around the tree, each holding a gift from the other. Their favorite Christmas songs were playing on the stereo.

They'd just finished dinner, having eating their traditional ordered in pizza. They each had a cup of cocoa and sat in their pajamas. Kurama was anxious about Christmas morning. His talk with Hiei had soothed his jangled nerves. He was certain that he wouldn't have anything to worry about. Shiori smiled at Kurama, holding up her present.

"I wonder what it is..." she said. Kurama looked at his own gift.

"Can't wait," he said.

"Alright, Shuuichi. One...two...three!" Kurama opened his present quickly, while Shiori used a more tamed approach. Inside the wrapping paper was a thin photo album. Kurama opened it,

"Oh, wow..." he said, looking over the first page. They were family photos of Kurama, Shiori and his father. A lot of the pictures were of Kurama, and were put in order of his age.

"You have to put more in there...of you recently," she said, holding the box that the Christmas wrapping revealed in her hand.

"I don't have any," Kurama said.

"We can take some," she said. "I've got a camera for tomorrow. The rest is for your wife and kids." Her last statement came out sounding hopeful. Kurama smiled at her.

"_Okaasan_..." he said. She smiled.

"Not that I'm rushing you..." she said. "Just so that you can start off. You know...put little pictures of her in there and then of your babies." Kurama looked at her present.

"Open it," he said eagerly. Shiori popped open the lid and gasped.

"Oh, Shuuichi, it's beautiful!" she said, removing her bracelet from the box.

"I've been saving up for something special for you for the longest," Kurama said, smiling at her. "I had it engraved especially for you." The silver bracelet had a name plate on it with Shiori's name. On the back of the plate were the words _For you, Mother_. Shiori slipped it on, looking a little misty in the eyes. Kurama smiled wider.

"It's just beautiful," she said.

"I knew you'd like it," he said. She showed him her wrist and then held it to her chest protectively.

"You know, Shuuichi...? After Friday, this house will be so empty without you. Couldn't you wait until Sunday to leave and get back on Monday?"

"I can't mother...I need the weekend to get everything together again." He closed his photo album. "Be sure to take lots of pictures tomorrow...and don't forget to get doubles." Shiori nodded.

"Hai," she said. She yawned, and reached to take the bracelet off. "I don't want you to think I don't like it, Shuuichi," she began. "But I don't really wear jewelry unless it's a special occasion. Every time I wear these things constantly, they end up lost. This would be better off in here." She set it back inside its case. Kurama nodded.

"I understand," he said. He gathered the wrapping paper and balled it all up. As he stood up, he helped her up. She went over to the radio and turned it off.

"They should be by around seven, Shuuichi, but I'll be up to start cooking at eight in the morning. Do you want me to wake you up some time?"

"No, that's alright," Kurama said. "But if you see that I'm still asleep and you've almost finished cooking then wake me. I want to help out a little." Shiori nodded.

"I'll do that," she said. They headed for the hallway. "Goodnight, Shuuichi," Shiori said as she saw Kurama turning to enter the kitchen.

"Goodnight, _okaasan_," Kurama said to her. He threw the paper away and went to his room. Hiei was standing up near the bed, looking down at it when Kurama came in. "You're finally awake?" he asked.

"What happened?" Hiei asked. Kurama flipped on the light. Hiei looked well rested through his confusion.

"You look world's better," Kurama said, smiling at him. He held up his photo album. "Look what I got."

"How long was I sleep?" Hiei asked, reaching for the album. Kurama gave it to him.

"Since we talked...remember?"

"Well, what time is it now?" he asked, looking at the pictures. He raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"It's going on ten," Kurama said, leaning over his shoulder.

"What?!" Hiei exclaimed. Kurama jumped.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I slept that long?!" Hiei looked around the room. "Damnit."

"Well, look at it this way..." Kurama said. "You just got a very good rest and you look years younger."

"I don't care about what I look like," Hiei said. "Well, what did I miss?"

"Mother and I talked for such a long time," Kurama said, sitting down on his bed. He patted the spot next him. Hiei sat down. "We ordered pizza and opened our gifts."

"Oh." Hiei rubbed his nose and looked back down at the pictures. He chuckled. "So this is what you looked like huh?" he asked. "Scary." Kurama playfully nudged him.

"Shut up," he said. "I was a very adorable little boy."

"I think she wanted you to be a girl. Heard Kuwabara and Nao talking about it when they had the twins. Girls wear pink...and you're wearing an awful lot of pink." Kurama laughed.

"Mother just likes the color on me, that's all," he said. Hiei shook his head. Kurama looked at him again. He did look much younger than before. "The bed's pretty comfortable, _ne_?"

"Yeah," Hiei said, shifting a little. "Pretty good."

"Good. You fell right out almost as soon as you laid down."

"I didn't mean to..." Hiei said, still into the pictures. He chuckled again. "You had a really big head when you were a baby," he said.

"And I'm sure you didn't," Kurama teased.

"Oh, I had a really big head," Hiei said, nodding. "Really big. Kept tipping over." Kurama laughed a little. Hiei shifted again. "Shiori looks pretty happy with this guy." Hiei tapped the man who stood next to her in most of the pictures.

"She loved him," Kurama said. "You know...when I was younger, there were many things I didn't understand. Sometimes I wonder what things would have been like if he were still here."

"Weird," Hiei answered.

"You think so?" Hiei flipped the page again as he nodded.

"It's empty," he said.

"Yeah..." Kurama said, sounding a little disappointed. "Mother wants me to fill it with pictures of my wife and kids."

"You don't have a wife and kids," Hiei said.

"I know."

"You don't sound too happy about the prospect of it either." Kurama shrugged.

"What will happen will happen," he said. Hiei closed the album.

"You still trying to please that woman at the expense of your happiness?" he asked.

"I'm sure I'll find someone special," Kurama said. "I know I'll find a very lovely woman." Hiei nearly dropped the album.

"You're so full of lies," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked defensively.

"You just lied through your teeth..." Hiei said. "And not even good either."

"I did not!"

"You're acting so guilty," Hiei said with a chuckle. "This was you, 'I'm sure I'll find a nice lovely _lady_'." Hiei cringed and scrunched up his face when he said lady.

"I didn't do that!" Kurama said.

"The hell you didn't," Hiei said, still chuckling. "Suck it up, _kitsune_. We all know Shuuichi's a queer."

"Watch your language!" Kurama said.

"Oh, suck it up!" Hiei said. "It's not an insult unless you take it that way." Kurama sighed heavily. "Okay, queer boy, why won't you tell your mother?"

"Because I don't know yet," Kurama said. "Sure it's safe to assume these things...there's no harm there. But...maybe it won't be so bad...being with a woman." Hiei looked at him blankly.

"You're horribly full of shit," he said, beginning to chuckle again. "Just admit it and cut your losses. There's no way you should still be a virgin." Kurama slanted his eyes.

"There's plenty of reason," he said semi-seriously, pointing a finger at Hiei.

"Plenty of people want to screw you. I know it."

"Well, I've upped my standards."

"You know what you're doing though," Hiei said. "So it's not like you can't give it a try. Maybe then you'll loosen up."

"Why are you trying to get me to "loosen up", anyway?" Kurama asked. Hiei scooted back on the bed, turning towards Kurama.

"After Yusuke and Kuwabara lost theirs, they weren't so uptight anymore. So if you do it, you won't be so uptight. And lonely."

"Do you know why _ningen_s mate, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Varies from person to person. I watched that one show on TV."

"Of course you did," Kurama said. He bent his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "But for me...it's something different."

"How's that?"

"You know..." Kurama said. "...how long I've lived throwing so many things away...?"

"Throwing things away?" Hiei asked.

"Yes..." Kurama said. "Not taking things serious...just wasting time and emotions."

"Oh."

"Things are different now," Kurama looked up at Hiei. "Being Shuuichi means getting another chance. And this time, I'm not throwing anything away."

"Emotions and things...?" Hiei asked, picking at the sheets.

"Yes. I've learned to appreciate these things. I had to learn that." Hiei nodded.

"I just do things," he said. Kurama looked at him closely.

"You don't ever think about things you've done in the past...things you regret?"

"I don't have time for that," Hiei said. "What's done is done." Kurama nodded.

"I guess that's a way to think about it."

"Well, yeah," Hiei said. "It takes too much effort to do things like that. Sit around thinking about all these things that took place in the past. Letting them haunt you...making you feel like you haven't lived a good life or whatever." Hiei shook his head. "It's not worth my time. Really...I only look forward to the future while still living in the present. Things that happened before...unless they are good memories...I stash away."

"You ever get nightmares?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded.

"Who doesn't?" Kurama looked down.

"I have nightmares of ruining my chances in this life." Hiei flicked the photo album, looked down at it, and flicked it again.

"But it's not like you don't do things you want to," Hiei said. "You became a detective because you like risk and all, and you know that even though it's dangerous, you still like the rush you get when the cases end. You know...there's that danger, and that risk, and you still like it. So I don't get it."

"I don't understand that part of me either," Kurama said. "It satisfies some otherwise stagnant need in me. But...when it comes to these newer emotions...I don't want to screw up. I'd rather die never experiencing it than die after living with knowing that I didn't like that part of my life."

"So why on earth would you marry a _ningen_ female, then?" Hiei asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"Well...it would please mother and I'm sure whoever it is that I marry. I would give her the world, Hiei. And we'd make beauty babies for mother."

"That's miserable," Hiei said, shaking his head. "You don't even sound credible." Kurama lowered his shoulders. "Stop trying to convince yourself that that's what you want. If you don't think about it, you know, drop the subject entirely, whatever you really want's gonna bite you on the ass and then....you'll go for it and then you'll be happy. And I want my fox happy." Kurama looked up at Hiei quickly. Hiei looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kurama said, shaking his head. He rested his chin on his knees again. Hiei's jagan lit up. Kurama gasped.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Hiei shook his head.

"Must want to go back home," he said with a shrug. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "So...how does this work. I've been wondering what's going on with you...like...how's Youko there, or whatever."

"As in..." Kurama began.

"Like...am I talking to Youko right now?" Hiei asked.

"Well, it's not like having two personalities," Kurama said.

"I always wonder what it's like," Hiei said, looking off into space.

"It's as if...it's..." Kurama looked up, trying to see how to explain it. "It's like...Shuuichi was there...you know...in the womb and when I merged with him...it's just like...he got ...some of my qualities and...my brain....kind of." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, looking interested. "So Shuuichi knows all that stuff...all about the _makai_ and where you used to live and languages and all?"

"Of course," Kurama said. "It was weird because...I remember my entire life. When you ask people about what they did when they were one, they can't recall...but I can." Hiei nodded. "I remember it all. I was so frustrated coming up because I was very weak. I couldn't do much. It was like...I knew what to do, but I didn't have control over myself. I couldn't work my limbs right, because I wasn't used to it. And people would talk to me...and I wouldn't understand what they were talking about, and I would try...and then I'd understand. So then I'd try to talk...but my voice wouldn't work right. I was only a baby, you see." Hiei nodded.

"Didn't you want to go back to the _makai_ when you were younger?"

"Of course!" Kurama said. "I remember when I was twelve...I _had_ to go home, I just _had_ to. But I couldn't. I didn't know how. I'm not quite sure how I ended up here, though. Good thing I did. I couldn't have picked a better couple...or body... I know Shuuichi would have been bright on his own. Shiori and father were very intelligent people...well..._are_." Hiei smiled.

"Oh, I see," he said. "So...how come you never go home?" Kurama thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

"I guess I could..." he said. "There just hasn't been much time." Hiei nodded.

"Ok," he said. "I just wondered what your place looked like. Is it big?"

"Big enough," Kurama said. "It's um...it's pretty spacious. I'm actually starting to think that it's too big."

"Your place here is too small for you," Hiei said. "I'm always bumping into stuff."

"It's too small for _you_," Kurama said, chuckling. "It's just right for me."

"So...do you have like one of those really big brothel type bedrooms?" Hiei asked. Kurama lowered his eyebrows, his expression almost comical.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked.

"You're acting all scared of sex," Hiei said. "Youko can't possibly be scared of it."

"I am not scared," Kurama said, getting defensive again. "I'm just being cautious. And if you must know...I do have a very large bordello-like chamber."

"Chamber?" Hiei said with a chuckle. He nodded. "So then it shouldn't be hard. You should go ahead and do it then."

"No," Kurama said. "Besides...I...I kinda lied."

"About what?" Hiei asked.

"About what I want..."

"Well, tell me."

"I...I do have high standards and I don't want to settle for less. I do have one person in mind that I want and I don't want anyone else."

"Really?" Hiei asked. "Well, good." He nodded. "So now you can do it." Kurama almost rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not that simple."

"Why not?" Hiei almost exclaimed. "You don't mean to tell me this guy wouldn't want you."

"Possibly...and how do you know it's a guy?" Hiei looked at Kurama blankly.

"Don't bullshit me," he said.

"Fine," Kurama said, slouching. "I...I...it's like...you want a car, right. A Mercedes...one of the finest cars in the market and it's decked out, you know? The best car in the world to you. And then someone offers you a...a pinto, some substandard hunk of junk. You know you need a car and that you should take what you can get, but you don't want anything but that one car. Nothing else really matters and you stick to it. That's how I feel."

"Well, who's this guy?" Hiei asked. "I can get him to like you." Kurama leaned back on his pillows.

"You're nuts," he said.

"No, really...I need this for you." Hiei had an eager glint in his eye. "Who is it?"

"Guess," Kurama said closing his eyes.

"Um...well...you don't really know anybody."

"Got that right."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes, very well."

"A human?" Hiei asked.

"Perhaps."

"Don't' tell me it's Yusuke," Hiei said, sounding disappointed.

"No," Kurama said, opening his eyes. He got up from the bed and began to prepare to go to sleep.

"Hmm...oh, man, Kurama! Not Kuwabara!" Kurama looked at him like he was crazy.

"They both have partners, Hiei, what sense would me lusting after either of them make?" Hiei looked down, concentrating hard.

"Is it a client of yours?" he asked. Kurama shook his head.

"No."

"Oh, man..." Hiei said, dropping his head in shame.

"Who do you have in mind?" Kurama asked. He slid into his pajama shirt quickly.

"Not that French freak, Kurama...tell me it's not him."

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed. "Olivier is not a freak!"

"He's freakier than any other _ningen_ I've ever followed around."

"What are you following him around for?" Kurama asked.

"Making sure he's not trying to plot against you or anything." Kurama frowned.

"That is such an invasion of privacy!" he said.

"It's not like I stay there and watch!" Hiei said. "I don't like watching it...it's weird." Kurama sighed.

"You are making this so much harder than it is," he said. "Don't think so hard."

"Well, who else is left?" he asked, hanging his head. "There's no other guys left, really. It's gotta be a demon." Kurama touched his pointer finger to his nose. "Aha!" Hiei said, looking down again. Kurama smiled as he sat next to him.

"Thinking waaaay too hard," he said. He climbed into bed behind him and laid down. Hiei scooted forward so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is it that Inuyasha jerk?" Hiei asked.

"No."

"Miroku?"

"I already told you that it's not a client, and that it's a demon," Kurama said. "And I also told you that you know him very well."

"Then there's someone I'm missing...but who is it..." Hiei furrowed his brows in concentration. "I need more clues."

"Why would I give you more clues if you're not even paying attention to the ones I've already given you?"

"Tell me about him..."

"Well...he's...sweet and fierce and short-tempered...he's very adorable."

"What are you giving me qualities for?" Hiei said. "I don't need qualities, I need characteristics." Kurama chuckled.

"You stink at this," he said.

"Dark hair?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," Kurama said.

"Dark eyes?" Kurama sighed.

"Dark enough."

"Short-tempered...fierce...adorable?" Hiei's eyes shot around the room as if the guy Kurama described was in there and he was looking for him. "Dark eyes...dark hair?" Hiei stood up. "I can only be one person and one person only!" Hiei said. He turned to Kurama sharply. Kurama sat up quickly, smiling.

"Who?"

"It's gotta be Yusuke!" Kurama's entire face dropped. He scrunched his face in anger, grabbed his pillow and picked it up. Quickly, he scooted closer to the edge of the bed and smacked Hiei with it.

"I said it wasn't him, you dork!" he said, and hit him again. Hiei grabbed the pillow and yanked it away.

"Then who can it be? It can't be anyone else but him." Kurama groaned and grabbed another pillow. He swung it at Hiei and hit him in the face. Hiei snatched it from him. "One more clue?" he said. Kurama stared at him in disbelief.

"No way. You are just too much. I'm going to bed." Kurama reached for the lamp, but Hiei grabbed his wrist. Kurama looked at him, but Hiei's eyes were on the ground.

"I can do this..." Kurama sighed again and shook his wrist free. He turned around. "Can't you sleep on it?" he asked with a pretend yawn. Hiei sat back down, putting the pillows at the head of the bed. "Why is it so important to you anyway...?"

"So that you can hurry and get laid," Hiei said. Kurama laughed.

"I'll do it when I feel like it."

"Then you won't be so anal and all. Maybe you'll get stronger. Yusuke got stronger." Kurama chuckled.

"You are so weird," he said. "Incredibly weird."

"I give up..." Hiei said, turning to look at Kurama. "You gotta tell me who it is." Kurama covered his head with his sheets and groaned out of exasperation.

"Come here," he said, getting up quickly. He grabbed Hiei by the wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind them. "Do you really want to know?" he asked, hands on hips, looking exhausted.

"Yes!" Hiei exclaimed. Kurama grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him towards the mirror.

"You're looking at him!" Kurama said. Hiei looked at the mirror.

"That's the vainest thing I've ever heard!" Hiei said. "Damn, you're full of lies. Your hair is not dark and neither are your eyes." Kurama nearly fainted.

"You have got to be kidding me," he complained. Hiei chuckled.

"Alright, kitsune...it's obvious that I'm not going to get you to curse..." he said. He dusted his shoulders, making a satisfied face. "I know it's me." Kurama sighed, folding his arms.

"I was seriously beginning to worry. I mean seriously." Hiei chuckled.

"You goin' to bed now?" he asked. Kurama nodded.

"Yeah...I should. Tomorrow's Christmas." His face lit up a little. Hiei nodded. "I got you a present."

"A what?" Hiei asked. "Are you nuts?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, I didn't get you anything." Kurama frowned playfully.

"I know..." he said.

"So where is this present you speak of?"

"You can't get it now," Kurama said. "You can open it with the rest of us tomorrow."

"Huh?" Hiei looked confused for a moment and then laughed. "You're funny."

"I'm not joking...not in the least," Kurama said. He grinned. "Your first Christmas!" Hiei laughed again.

"Man, you're hilarious," he said, hitting his thigh. Kurama rubbed his head.

"You'll love it."

"I'm telling you...you'd be better off giving it to me now."

"I don't think so."

"Hmm...I hope you're not expecting anything in return."

"Well...maybe one thing..." Kurama said with a smile. Hiei folded his arms.

"And what's that?"

"Just a hug."

"That's easy," Hiei said. "Then can we get out of here. I don't like it in here."

"I'd prefer one in the room anyway," Kurama said, opening the door. The draft that breezed over them was cold. Kurama saw that the window was open. "Not again," he said.

"Whoever it was, it isn't Karasu."

"How do you know?" Kurama asked, stepping out into his bedroom. He looked at his bed. There was another rose and another note.

"I would have known if he was near. Trust me." Kurama sat down on his bed and picked up the rose and the card. He read it as he opened the drawer.

"_Koori no naifu wo daite_..." he said slowly. He looked at Hiei. "That's one of my favorite songs," he said.

"It sounds familiar," Hiei said. Kurama picked up the rose.

"If it's not Karasu, then who is it?" The rose began to freeze over in his hand. Kurama sat it inside his drawer quickly and closed it. "My goodness," he said. Hiei frowned.

"Let's just go to sleep," he said, closing the window quickly. He hesitated there, staring out of it into the night.

"Come here, Hiei." Hiei turned to him, going over to him slowly. Kurama scooted back on the bed and patted it. "I'd feel safer if you were closer to me," he said. "I watch you sometimes...when you're near me...and watching me sometimes. I'd prefer it if you were closer to me..." Hiei nodded, but then paused when he reached the bedside.

"Wait...all that stuff you said earlier...about wanting it to be with the "Mercedes," as you put it...You're not gonna try any funny stuff, are you?"

"Oh, definitely not. Not in mother's house anyway. I would want it to be when the time is right." Hiei nodded and climbed in the bed.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be. Just lay down like you did earlier." Kurama slid down on the bed, fixing the pillows. "Nice and comfy." Hiei laid down on his back and placed his hands behind his head.

"I'm not tired," he said.

"I know." Kurama scooted over to him, slowly lowering his head onto his chest. He breathed in deep and let it out. Hiei was warm, but tense. Kurama reached and turned out the light, laying back down on Hiei. He ran his fingers along Hiei's shoulder, and then gripped it tightly. Hiei slowly reached an arm over and placed it around Kurama's back. He let out a heavy breath, causing Kurama to shiver.

Hiei's space was so much warmer than it was in the room; Kurama felt comfortable laying so close to him. Hiei relaxed after a while, but Kurama could still feel the rigid lines of Hiei's chest. His breathing slowed down, and Kurama could feel and hear his heart beating. Demon hearts beat much faster than human hearts did, and listening to it reminded Kurama of being back in the _makai_ again. He let out another sigh and snuggled into Hiei. Hiei held him a little tighter.

"You like this?" he asked Kurama. Kurama nodded. "Really?" Hiei seemed unsure.

"Of course I do," Kurama said. "It feels so nice." Hiei smiled, closing his eyes.

"Good."

* * *

Um...Inuyasha and Miroku were mentioned in this story because Kurama worked for Kagome and Miroku in the first story. Olivier is Kurama's homie from college and he was also mentioned in the first story.

Yeah, this chapter was just for relief of some sort. I always like to do a "calm before the storm" type chapter before the real action starts! Uh...uh-oh...did I just give something away?? ::claps hands over mouth and mumbles:: Please review!

J3


	7. Chapter Seven

Here's chapter seven to save the day! It's nice and lengthy and dare I say, dangerous? Dare I say, climactic?? Dare I say...well, you'll see!

* * *

7

Hiei wasn't around when Kurama woke up the next morning. Kurama sat up, looking out the window, smiling a little as he stretched. The snow was high on the sill, and he could see snowflakes falling swiftly on the outside. The day was slightly gray, as the sky was moderately overcast with clouds. Kurama found he could not get the smile off of his face. This wasn't just any morning. This was Christmas morning.

Sitting there, he thought back to the previous evening. It felt nice to go to sleep so comfortably. He expected that Hiei would be gone, but he felt saddened by it. He was glad that Hiei understood how he felt about him, and felt even better about the fact that Hiei didn't make it awkward for them. Kurama had dreamt about revisiting his den, and while there, he reminisced about all that he missed. He felt like he should travel there one day, but knew he wouldn't be able to.

Life in the _ningenkai_ wasn't bad at all; Kurama sometimes preferred the comforts of life that _ningen_s adopted. He rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. Once he was showered, dressed and groomed, he went into the kitchen. Shiori was busy chopping vegetables.

"Mornin' Shuuichi," she said, smiling at him.

"Good morning, mother," Kurama said, going up to her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. He sat down at the island.

"I'm sorry...I won't have time to make breakfast this morning..."

"Oh, that's alright. I'll just eat some cereal or something. Do you need help with anything?"

"If you could peel the potatoes, that would be great," she said. Kurama nodded and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out the sack of potatoes and washed them, then stood at the island while he peeled them.

"How would you like them cut?" he asked.

"Oh, no...I boil them whole."

"Is the water boiling yet?" Kurama asked. Shiori went over to the stove and looked. She nodded.

"Go ahead and put them in." Kurama grabbed the potatoes and took them with him over to the pot. He put the potatoes in and watched them sink to the bottom.

"How do you...?" Kurama began to ask. He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He pulled some paper towel off of the roll and dried his hands as he went to answer the door. "Who is it?" he asked. There was no answer. He frowned and went up to the door. He looked out the three flower-petal shaped windows at the top of it. He couldn't see anyone on the porch or at the bottom of the stairs. He stepped back, opening the door. Right outside the door was a bouquet of roses with a card. Kurama grabbed it quickly, closed the door and locked it.

"Who is it, Shuuichi?" Shiori asked as she came from the kitchen. She gasped. "Those are beautiful!" she said. "Who sent them over?"

"I don't know," Kurama said, flipping the card over to read it.

"What does it say?" Shiori asked, reaching for the flowers. Kurama let her take them. _Kichou Kurama, MerÄ« Kurisumasu! Meet me tomorrow at the same place as last time. I cannot wait to see you again. ÅŒji no Koori_. Kurama closed his eyes and sighed.

"What's the matter, Shuuichi?" Shiori asked.

"Nothing," Kurama said. "Everything's fine."

"You look a little pale."

"Um...I hope you don't mine, mother...I'm going to go for a walk. I won't be back for a few hours."

"A few hours?" she asked. "I'll be all done by then."

"I...I just need some time." Shiori's face went from concerned to stern.

"Could I see the card?" she asked, holding out her hand. Kurama knew his mother's manner; that was more than just a question. He hesitated, but then gave it to her. She read it over and then glanced up at him. She looked confused. "If...if you're going to meet someone you like, then why do you look so upset?"

"I don't know who it's from," Kurama said. "I...need some time to think." Shiori nodded.

"Of course," she said. "But be careful..." Kurama nodded.

"I will." Kurama dressed and headed for the area that Hiei had claimed as his training territory. As Kurama neared, he could feel Hiei's energy growing stronger. He walked up to the rocks, looking around to try and spot him. He didn't see him around.

"Hey fox," Hiei said, looking down from a jutting boulder. Kurama turned to him. "Why aren't you at home with Shiori?" he asked, his eyebrows lowering. "What happened?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Come on up." Kurama climbed up the rocks, standing up when he reached the level where Hiei was. He could smell something cooking, and it made him realize that he was starving. Hiei walked towards the opening the rock and Kurama followed. Hiei sat down around a fire he must have started a while before Kurama arrived. Kurama sat next to him. "What happened?" Hiei asked again.

"I think I know who it is," Kurama said, taking off his gloves. He placed his hands near the fire, rubbing them in an attempt to get warm.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.

"Who keeps sending me the roses," Kurama said. "He sent me a dozen this time."

"Well, who?"

"I think it's that guy I saw...you know? On the way back last time." Hiei reached for Kurama's hands. His hands felt hot next to Kurama's as he balled Kurama's hands and enveloped them with his own.

"Him?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded.

"In my dream last night...I saw him. He was at my den...I...I dreamt about going back home. He was there and he was just looking around. I wasn't upset that he was there...I wasn't even confused. I know I know him somehow."

"Did you do things with him?" Hiei asked. "You might have slept with him."

"I doubt it. I feel like I would have remembered that." Kurama's hands felt world's warmer. Hiei didn't let them go.

"You still might have. He probably wants you back." Kurama looked down.

"I can't even remember his name... I know I know him, though. I'm positive now." Kurama sighed. "I wonder what he wants."

"Same thing Karasu wants," Hiei said. Kurama looked towards the fire.

"I can't give it to them," he said. "I'm not afraid of this guy...but I am afraid of Karasu. I can sense that he's dangerous. I just don't want anything to happen."

"Nothing's going to happen," Hiei said. "Especially not if you let me handle it." Kurama looked up at him.

"Ever since last night, I've wanted to let you," he said. Hiei nodded.

"I will, Kurama. I promise." Kurama released his hands slowly. Hiei leaned closer to him. "You just lied, didn't you?"

"I _want_ you to..." Kurama said, wringing his hands. "I just can't let you."

"You said we could handle it together, Kurama. And we will. Tomorrow."

"I don't have time for this," Kurama said. "I can't meet this guy, I have to catch my train back."

"You think they won't follow you?" Hiei asked. "Come here." Kurama scooted over to Hiei. Hiei reached out and grabbed him, putting his arms around his shoulders and pulling him up close. Kurama was a little surprised by this, but did not complain. He settled in Hiei's grasp, resting his head in the crook of Hiei's neck.

"It's hard trying to do all of this," Kurama said. "I feel more overwhelmed than I have for years. Even during work."

"All that matters is that I take care of you, _kitsune_, and that you let me. I told you before; you don't need this...to have to worry about all of this extra stuff. I want you to relax and enjoy your holiday with your mother. I could handle it today and then you can go home tomorrow and get back to living your life like you did."

"You make it sound so easy," Kurama said.

"It's easy for me. I don't know why you decide to make it harder on yourself." Kurama shifted, trying to get comfortable.

"It's just that...I feel like I have an obligation to go meet him. But it doesn't seem right. He didn't even leave a time."

"That fool would wait there the whole day for you to show up. I'm sure he'll be just fine with you showing up whenever, so long as he sees you." Kurama sat up and looked at Hiei.

"I just don't know," Kurama said. "I feel so indecisive."

"It's okay to feel that way," Hiei told him. "You'll be better off doing what's more convenient for you."

"I don't think it's a coincidence that I had that dream. What if he's trying to tell me something?"

"I can't help you there, fox," Hiei said. "You hungry? I made some food."

"What type?" Kurama asked.

"Fowl." Kurama shook his head.

"I shouldn't," he said.

"Why not?" Hiei asked. "I ate all that _ningen_ food you and your mother eat."

"That's because you can..." Kurama said. "Whenever you cook, you don't really cook it all the way. _Ningen_s can't eat raw meat like demons can."

"Oh, I see," Hiei said. He pushed something behind him aside and reached for Kurama again. He put his hands on Kurama's shoulders. "You should go home to your mother, Kurama," Hiei said. "She was talking to her friends on the phone about how she'd spend all Christmas day with her Shuuichi." Kurama sighed and nodded.

"I want to spend this time with her, too," he said. Hiei squeezed his shoulders and nodded.

"You will if you'd just go on. Want me to take you? You'd get there quicker." Kurama nodded.

"Sure, that would be nice." The pair climbed down the formation and when they reached the bottom, Hiei carried Kurama back to the house. He dropped him off out back, but Kurama went around the front to come in. Shiori was sitting by the fireplace, tending to the logs that she had set ablaze. She stood when Kurama came in. She did not greet him with a smile.

"Hello, mother," Kurama said, beginning to take off his winter gear.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Shuuichi?" she asked, following him to the closet.

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning to her.

"About that card earlier...and this..." She held up a hand written note, flipping it over to show him how lengthy it was.

"What is that?" Kurama asked, closing the closet door. She handed it to him. Kurama sat down on the couch to read it. Shiori remained standing to the side of him. It was something of a love note from someone to Kurama, but the tone of it made it seem like Kurama and the writer of the letter were lovers. "I don't know what this is about."

"Look and see who it's from," Shiori said, her tone unpleasant. Kurama looked up at her, taking the envelope from her.

"_Inari_," he muttered, letting the envelope fall to the floor.

"You...you didn't tell me that...you and this _Karasu_ were an item..." she said, picking nervously at the fabric of her skirt.

"We are not," Kurama said adamantly, standing up. "Where did you get this?"

"It was by the door...right after you left. I thought you might have dropped it, but it looked like it was addressed to me." Kurama balled the letter up.

"Did you see anyone by the house today?" he asked.

"No...just me and you and Hiei." Kurama angrily grabbed the envelope from the floor and tossed that, along with the letter, into the fire. "Shuuichi...what's going on?"

"I don't know," he said, pulling a hand through his hair. "But whatever it is, I just wish it would go away." Shiori reached for his hand.

"Is he stalking you?" she asked.

"Yes," Kurama said.

"Shuuichi, we should call the police..." she said. "That letter..."

"Don't mention that thing," Kurama said, pointing at the fire. "Just forget about it. Don't even think about it."

"Shuuichi..." Shiori said softly, putting her arms around him. Kurama didn't hug her back; he just stood there, staring at the fire. He was boiling mad, thoroughly upset that Karasu had some type of contact with Shiori. He closed his eyes tightly, angry enough to yell and scream. He tried desperately to get his _ki_ level back down to normal, but he couldn't help it. He hoped that Hiei wouldn't come looking to see what was wrong.

He had to do something about this. He couldn't just sit around waiting for whomever to come looking for him. But it was Christmas day. He had to stay at home with Shiori and his friends and eat dinner. He loathed that his holiday, the one day he looked forward to out of the year, was ruined. He clenched his fist.

"Mother..." Shiori tensed when Kurama tensed, pulling away from him slowly.

"Shuuichi..." she asked timidly. "What's the matter with you?" Kurama pulled away from her, going to the front door.

"I have to go, mother. Give the gang my regards."

"Shuuichi, you stop right there!" Shiori exclaimed. Kurama halted, his hand on the door knob.

"I have to go," he said again.

"Come here, Shuuichi. We can get the police to take care of it...This is....it's Christmas day, Shuuichi. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to spend Christmas with you?"

"I want to spend Christmas with you, too, mother, but I cannot! This guy, mother...he's dangerous. This Karasu...he threatened me...you, innocent people. I will take care of this myself. I will be right back." Kurama left the house and slammed the door shut, quickly jogging down the stairs. He looked both ways down the block before taking off.

At that early evening hour, the skies were a deep slate gray. Kurama could barely make out what was ahead of him. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going, but he knew the general area. He wanted to find the guy who kept sending him the roses. He couldn't remember his name, but he was positive that he knew him.

He could sense something big, something treacherous up ahead. He knew he was nearing the forest. He stopped running suddenly, collapsing down into the snow. He breathed in and out roughly, trying to catch his breath. He sat back and looked down at his hands. They were covered with snow that melted from the warmth. He wiped the snow away.

Looking around, he saw that it was getting increasingly dark. He was getting cold; he felt ridiculous for leaving the house the way he did. But he was there now. What exactly did he mean to accomplish? He could still feel that something big was around him. It was hard for him to breathe, what with the exhaustion and the cool air on top of the suffocating _ki_. He gathered up enough strength to stand up.

"You couldn't wait, huh?" Kurama turned around quickly, spotting the cool and collected Touya. He unclenched his fists, letting himself see that he was in no danger. Touya walked up to him, stopping when he reached him. "You look tired. Do you need some place to rest?"

"No..." Kurama lied. "I'm fine." Touya nodded, looking around himself.

"I've finally got you alone now," he said. "I was beginning to worry that you'd fallen for Hiei. I don't like to see you with him."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you..." Kurama began.

"You are in love with him, aren't you?" Touya asked. Kurama nodded. Touya sighed. "That's too bad. I could have given you everything."

"You're someone from my past...isn't that correct?" Kurama asked. Touya nodded.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember," he said. "You didn't really know me. I was...just a...follower of yours. I am of most _youko_'s. I thought I'd finally snatched me one. It seems Hiei beat me to the punch."

"A follower?" Kurama asked, folding his arms, trying to keep warm. The initial warmth caused by all of his overexertion was fading and Kurama was getting cold quickly.

"Yeah," Touya said with a chuckle. "Sometimes, you'd leave your nest in search for your next play thing. Boy, I was always first in line. You kinda strung me along...and I knew you'd pick me one day. I think you rather liked me."

"You must forgive me for not remembering you."

"It's no big deal. You've seen many faces in your time."

"Do you...resent me for this?" Kurama asked. Touya shook his head.

"Not at all. I guess I'd rather have it this way. I wouldn't want you pretending or anything." Kurama nodded.

"I'm sorry." Touya shook his head.

"There will be no hard feelings," he said. "I'll just try again when you get home." Touya smiled. "It's a shame though. Not to be vain, but...you're missing out." Kurama chuckled.

"I'll believe it." Touya nodded and turned around, beginning to walk away. He stopped suddenly. Kurama sensed what he must have, too. It had to be Karasu. Kurama looked around, not able to see much through the darkness surrounding them. Touya went back over to Kurama.

"At first I was afraid that you'd chosen this joker over me," he said, looking annoyed. "I would rather it be Hiei." Karasu leapt down in front of them. Touya faced him. "Get on out of here, Karasu," he said.

"I don't need to be told what to do by a gutless demon who calls himself an _Ice Prince_. Get out of my way." Kurama felt his anger rising again, somehow feeling the need to defend Touya.

"You have some nerve," he said. "You think that tough guy attitude is what I prefer?" Touya took a step towards Karasu.

"I think you'd better leave," he said. Kurama felt like he was in a TV drama. Was this really how these situations played out? Karasu chuckled.

"I think you'd better learn when to keep your mouth shut," he said. He walked over to Touya, bumping into him as he passed him. "I didn't come here to bicker with you, you pathetic oaf." Karasu looked over to Kurama. "I came here to claim my end of the bargain." Touya grabbed Karasu by the shoulder. Karasu glared at him. "I'll deal with you later. As for right now, Kurama, you and I need some alone time." Karasu fanned his cape out behind him, grabbed Kurama and lifted him from the ground. He landed a few feet away, running a little before lifting off again.

Kurama, not expecting this, was surprised beyond words. More than anything, he wanted to be let go, but as soon as he saw the opportunity to escape, it seemed that there was at least 20 feet between him and the ground. Karasu touched down someplace unknown to Kurama. He tossed him down onto the ground. Kurama hit the snow roughly, turning around as soon as he caught his balance. Karasu stood above him, grinning shamelessly.

"Next time we meet, right, Kurama," he said, kneeling next to him. He reached to touch Kurama's hair, but Kurama smacked his hand away.

"What do you mean by getting my mother involved?" Kurama demanded. Karasu chuckled.

"You need to be thankful that she's still in one piece," he said. "I'm in control of you...I marked you, and yet, you still lead that demon on like you're really going to be with him."

"I told Touya..." Karasu slapped Kurama. Kurama was shocked not by the hit, but by the fact that he had remembered Touya's name so effortlessly.

"Are you so naïve to believe that that's who I'm talking about?" Karasu asked angrily.

"Why don't you hurry up and have your way with me?" Kurama said, just as mad. "I don't have time for this."

"You will give me all the time I require!" Karasu said, slapping him again. Kurama looked at him.

"You could at least put me some place warm." Karasu seemed to calm down. He stood up, grabbing Kurama by the wrist.

"I prefer to be out in the open, so your hopes for going inside some place are useless." Kurama nodded, cooperating with him. In the meantime, he struggled to find a way out. Karasu stopped when he approached a large slab of rock. He made Kurama sit down behind it.

"This is better," Kurama said, noting that it was warmer behind it. Karasu shook his head.

"This isn't going to work," he said, pulling Kurama up again. This time, he only walked a few feet out. He tossed Kurama on the ground again.

"Perfect gentleman," Kurama muttered, wiping the snow off of himself. Karasu looked around.

"You'll deal with wherever I take you," he said, kneeling next to Kurama. Kurama felt warmer suddenly, and looked around to see what it might have been that changed the temperature. Above them, he could see tens of glowing green lights. He lowered his eyebrows.

"What are those things?" he asked. Karasu leaned forward, close to Kurama's face.

"Enough stalling. Let's get down to business." Karasu kissed Kurama fully on the mouth. Kurama couldn't help but feel disgusted, and bitter. And guilty.

He had to put a stop to this. He would not sacrifice the one thing he held dearest in his heart. He would not let the sanctity of what it meant to him go to waste on Karasu. Kurama moved back when Karasu tried to kiss him again, hitting him in the face with his hand. He stood up and kicked Karasu before he could approach him. He reached back and pulled out his rose.

"I do not want to go through with this," he said. Karasu stared up at him, angry.

"You don't have a choice," he said.

"I will not give myself to you so easily," Kurama said. He whipped the rose, having it extend. "Prepare yourself." Karasu burst out into laughter.

"You're such a comedian," he said, standing up. "You actually think that you...someone who's more human than demon, actually has a chance against me? You shouldn't start fights you only think you can finish. I'm not a fan of tough meat, so, as you request, I will...tenderize you meanwhile." Kurama poised to defend himself. Karasu laughed a little again as he held out his hand. "It's been while since you last used that thing, hasn't it?" he asked. "It's a pity on its first time out, it'll become nothing more than a pile of ashes." Kurama lowered his eyebrows.

"Try me," he said, his anger causing him to feel hotter than before.

"Patience," Karasu said, looking at his hand. As far as Kurama could see, there was nothing there, but he could feel something. It made him overly cautious. Without much thought behind the action, he flicked his wrist in Karasu's direction. Karasu flinched, looking up at Kurama angrily, a slash wound showing up on his cheek. "Enough!" he said, holding out his hand towards the whip. To Kurama's utter astonishment, it exploded and indeed fell into a pile of ashes. He looked over at Karasu, keeping his look of impatience clear on his face.

"Fine," he said, tossing the steaming end of the whip he held away from him.

"You cannot win in a fight against me, Kurama," Karasu said. "So I suggest you quit while you're still ahead.

"I will not," Kurama said. "I will defend myself to the death if I have to."

"What do you think I'm going to do to you right now?" Karasu asked.

"I don't know what sick things you have in store for me..." Kurama said. "But I won't let you touch me." Karasu laughed, beginning to walk towards Kurama.

"Precious," he said. "I don't have to touch you for my plans to play out." Kurama's eyebrows lowered.

"What are you saying?" he asked, standing up straighter. Karasu held out his hand. Kurama tensed, attempting to prepare for what Karasu was going to do. Suddenly, he heard a loud boom. He fell to the snow, shaken, looking up at Karasu before realizing the intense, searing pain on his arm. He looked down at himself, seeing that a chunk of his arm was missing. He turned sharply to Karasu, gripping the spot below the cave of steaming flesh on his arm. Karasu chuckled.

"That, my dear, is what I'm saying."

"You devil!" Kurama exclaimed. Karasu looked up.

"You see these...twinkling stars?" he asked, referring to the glowing green lights. Kurama looked up, flinching when one exploded. "These are the bombs I find worthy of causing your demise." Karasu took a step closer. "It's hard, watching you there...yet...it gives me the greatest feeling." Kurama gripped his arm tighter, trying to ignore the pain. "A feeling...that I just can't seem to get enough of." Karasu stepped closer again. He chuckled. Kurama braced himself—a split second later, another explosion. Kurama gasped out in pain, grabbing his other arm.

"I will not be beaten," Kurama muttered to himself, breathing in heavily. His arms burned, an immense pain, but he'd felt worse in his life. How to defeat Karasu was the only thing on his mind.

"What's that?" Karasu asked, walking even closer. He kneeled in front of Kurama. "Still determined? You're acting like I'm not giving you what you want. You didn't expect to come out of this alive. And so..." Karasu stopped talking suddenly, his body turning sharply in the opposite direction. Kurama could hear a small pinging noise sounding over and over. Looking up, he saw that the green bombs were freezing over. They crashed to the ground one by one. "Boor," Karasu muttered, spinning away from Kurama. He ran along the ground quickly before sprinting up and out of Kurama's sight. Kurama looked down, staring at the ground. He had to figure a way out of this.

The idea of it, he was well aware of. It was what his mentor referred to as crimes of passion. Kurama had seen many in his cases, but none this personal. Settling back into the snow, Kurama looked around for a solution. He could hear commotion in the air, but he tried to turn his attention to helping himself. He stood up slowly and ran as fast as he could to the rock where Karasu had first set him down.

He kneeled behind it, and let himself go, clenching his teeth through the pain he felt when he raised his hand. He reached into his hair to pull out what would hopefully save his life. He looked out into the field as he pressed the seed firmly into the ground. On the surface, Kurama was weak, but his supply of _youki_ was ever strong.

Touya suddenly landed a few feet away. His arm was covered in a thick layer of ice that protruded like a knife. He raised his arm, leaping up from the ground. A bomb went off where he stood. Kurama jumped, kneeling down behind the rock. Snow and particles of dust landed all around him. He backed up into the rock and peered over its top.

Karasu stood facing Touya, who was quite close to him. He looked angry and Touya looked confident. Kurama swallowed hard, letting his _youki_ naturally feed the seed he'd planted. He looked out again in time to see Touya charge Karasu. Kurama flinched from a suddenly jolt of pain and sat down. He was shaking from the cold and fatigue and hunger.

"I won't let you harm him anymore," Touya said. Kurama looked towards them, though all he could see was rock. Karasu laughed.

"You are so pathetic," he said. "You really think you're going to stop me?"

"I have been so far," Touya said. "And I'm prepared to put you away." Kurama could hear the crunching of snow.

"No one and I repeat no one will stop me from fulfilling my greatest desire," Karasu said, sounding menacing. "A beauty such as that shall never fade."

"You're crazy," Touya said. "Just listen to yourself. We all have to grow old some day, it's a fact of life." There was another explosion. Kurama tensed. "You just have to face it." That was Touya, sounding just as calm as before.

"Don't give me that bull," Karasu said. "Never let your life take it's own direction! We decide our fate for ourselves!" There was yet another explosion. Kurama panicked on the inside. He stood up again once the snow and dirt stopped falling. He peered out over the edge. Touya was still unharmed, standing very close to Karasu. Karasu's face was fierce; Kurama gasped when he saw him. This guy meant business. Kurama couldn't delay it any longer.

But then...something was near him; he could hear a buzzing noise. Kurama turned around slowly, seeing a bomb floating in the air, just inches from his face. His eyes widened and he took off seconds before it went off. He was thrown several feet away from the force of the blast. He landed hard on the ground and rolled, stopping when he hit a tree. He lifted himself almost as soon as he got a hold of himself. The spot where he took refuge was in flames. He backed away, falling against the tree, staring at the area in disbelief.

He could feel the seed he'd planted fading away. He clenched his fists again ignoring the pain. He grew angrier, and stood up. He had to settle this. He began to walk towards them, and Touya turned and looked at him. Touya's entire demeanor changed. Kurama panicked again. Karasu seized the opportunity of Touya being distracted. He was going to catch him off guard.

Kurama sprinted towards Touya and Touya looked confused. He turned around in time to see the bomb, a big one, floating right near his head. His expression turned to one of realization. Kurama's heart skipped a beat.

The explosion that erupted was enough to send Kurama flying through the air. He could feel the searing heat rushing by him and then the snapping of leaves and twigs as he shot past them. He slammed the ground hard on his left side, gasping out in pain. He turned over on his stomach, gripping the snow beneath his palms.

He shut his eyes tightly, seeing the look on Touya's face again. And then, he saw Touya near his den again, wandering around, glancing up at him every now and then. Youko smiled down at him from his perch at one point, and gave a short wave. Touya smiled at this and waved back, then headed away from the den.

Kurama squeezed his fists tightly, his nails digging into his palms. His rising anger caused him to rise prematurely, before he could pull himself together. He stood up and began to walk in Karasu's general direction. Karasu landed in front of him, chuckling.

"Now..." he said, reaching his hand up to Kurama. "Where were we?" Kurama swung his fist back and then forward, swiftly punching Karasu in the face. Karasu stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"You insensate lout!!" Kurama exclaimed, reaching down and grabbing Karasu by the hair. "I'll show you where we left off!" Kurama head butted him, letting him fall to the ground again. He kneeled over him and began to punch him repeatedly in the face. "I'll show you!" he exclaimed again, the tone of his voice lowering. He could feel the air around him changing; his whole body was altering. Karasu reached up and pressed his hands up to Kurama's chest, using his _youki_ to make it forceful enough to push Kurama off of him. Kurama landed on his back, but stood up quickly. Karasu stood up as well.

"All that, over that pathetic demon?" he asked. He chuckled. "My..." He wiped the blood from his mouth. "You're more feeble than I thought." Kurama's whole body flexed at the insult.

"Watch what you say," he growled. Karasu held out his hand.

"You had your chance to come easily..." he said, looking down at his hand. "And now...you will pay. Not just with your life...but with the life of your moth..." Kurama lunged at Karasu, knocking him down to the ground. He grabbed the sides of his head and began to bang it into the ground.

"You filthy son of a bitch!!!" he exclaimed, feeling his body changing again. He felt oddly exhilarated, full of an endless supply of _youki_. "You will not touch my mother!!! I'll kill you!" He wrapped his hands around Karasu's neck. His fingernails began to grow and he tingled all over. His eyes went blank for a moment and when they opened, Kurama was halfway transformed. Karasu attempted to push him off again, but this time, Kurama merely jumped back. He stood tall on his feet, standing over Karasu. He stepped on his hand, kneeling next to him. Kurama smirked.

"I'll..." Karasu began.

"Don't speak...it'll only make things worse for you..." Kurama reached for Karasu's neck, feeling long thin vines slowly creeping down his arm. They extended towards Karasu's neck. Karasu looked fearful. "This may hurt a little," Kurama said, smirking mercilessly. He backed away slightly, letting the sharp pointed vines shot out. They pierced Karasu's neck and he choked, writhing in pain underneath Kurama. Kurama's eyes wielded a maniacal glint as he watched Karasu die. Once he sensed that his _youki_ was diminished, Kurama stood up. The vines shrunk back up and he returned to his human form.

He dropped down to his knees, breathing in and out roughly. He coughed, leaning forward. He shut his eyes tightly, shivering. His head beat painfully. He opened his eyes. Hiei dropped down in front of him.

"_Kitsune_..." he began, reaching for him. Kurama fell into his arms, suppressing the urge to cry. He looked over to Karasu, watching him as he laid there. He closed his eyes. Hiei gripped Kurama tighter, running his fingers through his hair. Kurama shivered. Hiei sat back and let him go. He stood up and took off his cape. He had Kurama stand, and then draped his shoulders with the black cloth.

"Hiei..."

"Don't speak, _kitsune_..." Hiei said. "Let's just get you home."

"_Oi_!" Kurama flinched, opening his eyes slowly. "_Oi_, Shiori-_san_! He's awake." Kurama sat up, noticing that he was on the couch. He turned his head and came face to face with Yusuke. Yusuke smiled. "How you feeling?" he asked. Kurama gripped his head, sure he had a migraine.

"I'm...not sure..." Kurama said. He noticed that one hand was not free. He looked down and saw that it was being held. He trailed the arm up, seeing that it was Hiei. He looked extremely worried. Shiori came rushing into the room.

"Shuuichi!" she said. Yusuke moved away from the couch, letting Shiori kneel where he had been kneeling.

"_Okaasan_..." Shiori threw her arms around him.

"Thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried about you."

"Kurama-_kun_..." Keiko said, coming over to them. "You should drink this..." Shiori let him go and sat down on the couch on the other side of Hiei, who remained kneeling on the floor still holding Kurama's hand. She took the cup from Keiko and handed it to Kurama. Kurama took it and sipped it, making a sour face.

"What is this?" he asked, trying to give it back to Shiori.

"Sake with vinegar," Shiori said, not taking it. "Just drink a little more." Kurama looked down at it, hesitating. He took a big gulp and passed it to Shiori. Shiori took it.

"Good," she said, rubbing his shoulder. A cell phone rang. Across the room, at the dining room table, Shizuru answered.

"Kazu?" she said, and then listened for a while. "How much longer?......Good......... uh huh.....alright. See you in a bit." She hung up. "They'll be here in about ten minutes." Shiori nodded. Kurama shifted.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"_Baka_," Yusuke said. "Of course not." Keiko leaned over Shiori.

"How's that head of yours?" she asked.

"Thunderous," Kurama replied. He went to move. Shiori stopped him.

"Just stay right there..." she said. Kurama looked around.

"I can't just lie here all night..." he said. "I at least need to freshen up."

"Freshen up?" Keiko asked. "You're bruised all over. The only thing you need to do is rest."

"I feel fine except for the headache," Kurama said. "Really..." No one seemed to be listening to him. He frowned. "I am not going to sit on this couch all evening," he said adamantly.

"We can get you what you need," Keiko said. Kurama shook his head.

"I can take care of it. I'm not in that much pain." Yusuke scratched his head.

"Well...let Hiei and I go with him. We'll make sure he won't fall over or nothing." Keiko gave Yusuke a dirty look. Yusuke looked at Kurama distractedly. Shiori sighed.

"I suppose...but Shuuichi....don't do more than you can handle." Kurama nodded and brought his legs around to the floor. He felt sore now that he was moving. Hiei stood up with him, still staring up at him. Yusuke came around and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay to walk?" he asked. Kurama nodded and began to shuffle off towards his room. Hiei followed at his side while Yusuke walked a little behind them. Kurama opened the door and stepped inside. He breathed in deep, the sight of his bed making him want to go to sleep. Yusuke closed the door behind them.

"Kurama," Hiei said, quickly putting his arms around him and holding him around his middle. Kurama looked down at him, feeling exhausted.

"Hiei...?"

"I watched you fight him," Hiei said, digging his face into Kurama's stomach. "I wanted so bad to help you. But...your spirit..." Kurama placed his hands on Hiei's shoulders. Hiei looked up at him. "It took all I had to keep from killing him."

"Thank you," Kurama said. Hiei let him go. Kurama went over to the bed and sat down. Yusuke stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You need anything, Kurama?" he asked. "Water...? Something to eat?"

"No, thank you, Yusuke." Hiei went over to Kurama, standing next to him. Kurama took off his shirt, prepared to assess his wounds. He was startled to see that he was all bandaged up.

"Who—?"

"Hiei came over with you and I could sense that something was wrong before he even brought you in," Yusuke said.

"You passed out on the way back," Hiei explained. "You were turning blue and you were still bleeding. When Yusuke came out with Shizuru, we had to carry you inside. Shiori was a mess. I didn't want her to see you all bloody, but she was standing right there, waiting for you."

"We got you all cleaned up..." Yusuke said. "Well, actually...this guy wouldn't let anyone touch you but your mother." Yusuke was pointing at Hiei. Hiei was still looking at Kurama.

"You're fine now, _kitsune_, that's all that matters." Kurama nodded, looking down at himself again.

"I just wish I could have saved him," Kurama said. "When Karasu killed him, I felt as if he'd taken a part of me away." Hiei brought his hand up, softly running his fingers along Kurama's bangs

"Don't worry about that now, _kitsune_," he said. "You have a holiday to celebrate. I won't leave you tonight, I promise. We can talk all night if you want to." Kurama leaned forward and hugged him. Hiei patted his shoulder.

"I'll get back to the festivities," Yusuke said, and left the room.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Kurama said, looking him in the eye. Hiei smiled at him.

"Try not to think about it," he said. "I'll always be with you." Kurama smiled as well. "Good," Hiei said. "Now that you're smiling...I can mention it."

"Mention what?" Kurama asked, reaching for his shirt.

"While you were fighting Karasu, it was all tense and I was ready to go help you out when all of a sudden...you'll never guess what I heard..." Kurama furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked, not sure what Hiei was talking about. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"A...dare I say it...curse..." Kurama frowned.

"You're the absolute worst, do you know that?" he asked, gripping Hiei's shoulder and pushing him away. Hiei came back next to him with lightening speed.

"At first I didn't really hear it," he continued with a pleased glint in his eyes. He sounded amused. "But then it hit me. Kurama actually cursed! And what better time then when exacting revenge?" Hiei's eyes widened, his face excitable. Kurama shook his head at him.

"You truly are a demon, all over," he said, standing up. Hiei looked at him, watching him while he brushed his hair. "At least you lightened my mood," he said. "Nothing pleases me more than to see you excited like that."

"I am good for something you know," Hiei said. Kurama rubbed his arms where they'd been harmed. Hiei perked up. "You were pretty much healed when we got back," he said. "That's my fox, always on top of the game." Kurama smirked at him, leaning down to hug him.

"You're such an adorable little demon," he said, rubbing their faces together teasingly.

"No, I'm not," Hiei said, pulling away. "Keep it up and I'm out of here." Kurama went over to the door.

"Let's go," he said. Hiei nodded and followed him out.

* * *

Ooo, brutal. But...at least the stalker, Karasu, was well taken care of, _ne_? Ah...it's almost over. One more chapter and then... ::sniff:: No more fun for me! Pwease review! Pweety Pwease!

J3


	8. Chapter Eight

::sniff, sniff:: Last chapter, guys! But don't be sad. It's really _kawaii_! I pwomise!

**Disclaimer** for 7&8 : I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, oh no!

* * *

8

Kurama sat his bag down by the front door, gazing out of the large window of the dining room. He turned back towards the kitchen, where Shiori was busy packing something away for him. Hiei stood next to him, also looking out the window. He glanced up at Kurama.

"You're not ready to go back, are you?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave, but I know I must," Kurama said. Though he didn't feel as out of it as he had the night before, Kurama was exhausted all over. As much as he liked it at his mother's house, he couldn't wait to go back home and rest a little more before going back to work. Truthfully, he was anxious about getting back to work. The action the previous night had him wanting to get back into the swing of things.

He and Hiei had talked quite a bit that night after everyone had left and all the housework was done. Shiori went to bed soon after Kurama and her had their talk, and when Kurama came back in the room, Hiei was waiting for him, ready to hear all of what Kurama wanted to tell him.

A lot of what Kurama talked about focused on his feelings about being in the _ningenkai_ versus being in the _makai_. Hiei was comforting to him while he spoke, and Kurama was sure that he listened to every word. Kurama looked down at Hiei. Hiei looked a little anxious to get out as well. Shiori came from the kitchen quickly.

"Here we are..." she said, handing Kurama a small box. "Just a little something for if you get hungry," she said. She smiled at him. "I'm going to miss you Shuuichi..." she said, putting her arms around him.

"Don't forget to write me," he said. "I'll call you every week or so." Shiori nodded, patting him on the back before letting him go. Kurama picked up all of his things, getting himself situated before opening the door. "Goodbye, _okaasan_."

"Oh, don't say goodbye, Shuuichi," she said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "We'll see each other soon." Kurama smiled at her.

"Of course," he said. He stepped out onto the porch. Hiei went to follow him but Shiori stopped him.

"I'll see you soon, too, Hiei," she said, leaning down to hug him. Hiei shot Kurama a confused look. Kurama smiled at him. "Take care of my boy for me in the meantime." Shiori stood up straight, watching the two walk down the porch before closing the door. Kurama looked up at the house one last time, seeing her standing in the window. He waved to her and she waved back, placing her hand over her mouth and pulling away from the window quickly.

"Why do _ningen__s_ always cry?' Hiei asked as they began to walk away. "It's not like you're dying or anything." Kurama shook his head slightly, looking down at him.

"It's just how we are. You don't know how hard I'm fighting back tears right now."

"Well, suck it up, big boy," Hiei said. Kurama's face flinched a little. "Go ahead and laugh, what are you holding it in for?" Hiei asked.

"You'll be the death of me," Kurama said. He handed Hiei the lunch tin. "I can't believe she still has that," he said. "I'm almost afraid to eat out of it, it's so old." Hiei looked it over.

"Look's alright to me." Kurama nodded.

"I'm sure she's taken great care of it. I used to take that to school with me before I switched to paper bags. I'd figured it as good as gone." Hiei opened it.

"Mmm, sandwiches," he said, licking his lips.

"Later," Kurama said. Hiei closed it and handed it back to Kurama. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the train station. Hiei zipped up quickly to the platform to avoid having to go through the same process Kurama did. He was waiting near the train when Kurama came up the stairs.

"Alright, _kitsune_. I'll see you at home," he said.

"Ride with me...please?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at Kurama as if he was nuts.

"I'm not stepping foot inside that thing, not for nothing," he said. Kurama pouted a little.

"It's such a long ride and...I always miss you when I'm on the train..."

"You're never on the train, what are you talking about?" Hiei asked. Kurama pouted a little more.

"Guess I'll just have to ride alone....without you..." Hiei folded his arms. "Eating the sandwiches..." Hiei's eyebrows shot up.

"Those are for me, too," he said.

"Not if you don't ride the rain with me..." Kurama said, going towards the door. "But if you'd rather run and miss out on the sandwiches, then I understand." Hiei looked as if he was fighting a serious battle with himself on whether or not he should join Kurama on the train. Kurama took another step towards the door.

"Fine," Hiei conceded. Kurama smiled at him.

"Great," he said. Hiei followed him on board. It was much warmer inside the train and it was not quite full yet. Kurama went towards the back of the train, choosing the pair of seats that were partially secluded. Hiei looked around the train anxiously.

"You'll be fine, Hiei," Kurama assured him. "Just have a seat here." Hiei sat down on the aisle seat, still glancing around the train. Kurama set his things beneath the train seat and sat down next to Hiei. He yawned as he looked out the window. Hiei sighed.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"Try not to think about," Kurama said. He laid down, placing his head on Hiei's lap. "I hope you don't mind," he said.

"You look uncomfortable," he said. Kurama sat up and took off his coat. He turned around on the seat so that when he laid down again, he was facing Hiei. Hiei pulled him up and cupped him in his arms. Kurama curled his legs up in the seat next to Hiei and placed his head on Hiei's chest. He draped himself in his coat and snuggled underneath it. He yawned again.

"If I'm still asleep when we enter the city, give me a shake," he said. Hiei nodded and looked out the window. Kurama slept during the majority of the ride, waking up when there were two stops away from their stop. He sat up, a little surprised. Hiei looked at him. "Hiei," Kurama said. "I told you to wake me."

"You didn't look like you were ready to wake up," Hiei said. "So I didn't. And besides...I know what the station looks like."

"By the time I got up and situated, the train would be pulling out of the station," Kurama said, putting on his coat. Hiei folded his arms and looked away. Kurama smiled. "Thanks, though," he said. He reached under the seat and got his bags and things. He stretched as he stood up. The train pulled to a stop. Kurama made his way through the crowd of people with Hiei following him. He stood near the door when the train began again.

"What's going happen when you get home?" Hiei asked.

"I think I'm going to take a nice relaxing bath...then sleep again. I'll start getting things together tomorrow." Hiei nodded. They left the train at the next stop. Kurama led Hiei down the steps and they began to walk to Kurama's apartment. Inside, Kurama dropped all his bags near the door and breathed in deep.

"Ah!" he said. "I'm home again..." Hiei closed the door behind them.

"Smells kinda stale," he said, plopping down on the couch. Kurama took off his coat and sat it on the couch next to Hiei.

"It's a bit chilly in here," he said, going over to his phone. He checked his messages, of which there weren't many. Several people had called about bills, other about potential cases. Kurama wrote down a few numbers and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of juice, peeking into his bedroom. He sighed.

"It feels so good to be home again," he said, looking around. He managed to spiffy the place up a bit before he left so he wouldn't have to worry about it being messy when he returned home. But, a part of him wished that he had have left it dirty. Seeing things a little out of order calmed him down when he was in certain moods.

Standing there, Kurama felt tired again. Thinking about getting back to work lifted his spirits, but he couldn't avoid the fact that he wanted to relax a little first. He was glad that whatever had happened with Karasu was over and that Hiei would always be there for him. He was happy that he had visited his mother and that he got to see his friends again.

He expected to his social life to be a little more active because of this, and now that Shiori knew about Hiei and he, he wouldn't have to worry about lying to her anymore. But, thinking about that, he wasn't quite sure how he would fill up the photo album. Hiei wasn't one to take pictures and just when Kurama thought he had finally snapped one of him, when they were developed, Hiei was no where to be seen. Hiei got up from the couch.

"_Kitsune_?"

"Yes, Hiei?" Hiei stuck his hands in his pockets as he went over to Kurama.

"Watching you today was different from before," he said, stopping next to him. He took Kurama's juice and gulped it, handing it back to him. "Never really thought I'd like holding people, but I kinda do. Do you think I could hold you a little more...and watch some TV?" Kurama smiled.

"Of course," he said. Kurama went over to the television and turned it on. Hiei sat down on the couch, reaching for Kurama. Kurama put his cup on the coffee table and laid down next to Hiei. Hiei cupped him in his arms again. Hiei wasn't as tense as he used to be when he held Kurama. Kurama shivered, thinking about how perfect of a way this was for him to relax.

"You're so warm..." he said. Hiei looked down at him, his expression softening.

"Good..." he said. He reached a hand up close to Kurama's hair, but he hesitated.

"Please do..." Kurama said, closing his eyes and pressing his face into Hiei's chest. Hiei lightly touched Kurama's hair, letting his fingers barely graze the soft mass. Kurama sighed. Hiei's eyes widened, and he brought his hand through again, this time a little more roughly. Kurama didn't seem to be bothered by it. He lowered his head, kissing Kurama on the forehead.

"-_Shiawase desu ka-_?" Hiei asked him.

"_Hai_..." Kurama answered, sighing again.

"Good."

* * *

-Are you happy?-

Aww! It's over, it's over! But it was lots of fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. What's that? You didn't? Well, tell me why! Oh...you did enjoy it? Well...tell me why! I just gotta know. Please review to calm my curiosity!

J3


End file.
